


欠下的债

by dawnchase, InnocentDays



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 半推半就, 复联成员出没, 年龄相差, 权力就是正义
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchase/pseuds/dawnchase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Ben Parker借了当地的黑帮首领Steve一大笔钱开面包店。但在他去世之后，家里没办法按时偿还债务。于是Steve抓了Peter抵债，并将他当做礼物送给有钱有势的武器制造商Tony Stark。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Debt Owed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410211) by [dawnchase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchase/pseuds/dawnchase). 



> 中文微博：https://weibo.com/6123027751

May Parker是个坚强的女人。Steve很同情她，真的很同情。然而一码归一码，合约不能不遵守。他们都很清楚，假如他今天对她网开一面，那么其他欠债的人会把这当成一个心软的象征，之后也给自己编几个悲惨故事来应付他。Steve既不心软也不想听故事。所以在Ben Parker去世后的第三个月，他来到这套公寓，过来收Ben欠他的钱。但是钱不在May手里。当初Ben借钱是为了开一家属于自己的面包店，他把所有的钱都投了进去。尽管Steve知道面包店的生意不错，但May现在凑不出那么多现金。因此这就导致了他现在的困境——他要如何从May这里要回他的钱？

“Ben欠我五万美金，May。我不能空着手走出这里，你我心知肚明。那么，你打算怎么还钱？”

“五万美金不是小数目，我需要时间才能凑齐！我保证我会一分不少地还给你，但你必须给我更多时间！求求你了，面包店才刚开张，但是很受欢迎。照这样下去，我们很快就能凑够钱还给你了。现在我只需要宽限几天，拜托。”May用一种坚定，沉着，带着一丝绝望的嗓音回答Steve。尽管Steve能看出她的身子在微微颤抖，但他还是不得不敬佩这个女人还能保持镇定。毕竟，她可是在跟当地势力最大的黑帮首领讲话。

“我不能宽限你时间。Ben和我约定的还款日期正是今天，我不能因为他去世了就延长日期。另外我已经放弃了利息，算是仁至义尽了。那么，接下来该怎么办呢，May？你想让我掀翻你的小公寓，还是你帮我干点儿‘活儿’来抵债？”Steve说的这个“活儿”，指的是让她出去站街，或者用她的面包店当成销赃点，直到他认为债务还清为止。

就在这时，身后的门突然开了，Steve看到一个年轻男孩儿走进公寓。他认出他是May的侄子，Peter Parker。这孩子生得可爱伶俐，正好能为他今晚要做的事锦上添花。他朝Bucky打了个手势。Bucky此时正站在门后，收到指令立刻眼疾手快地从后面抱住了男孩。

“我改变主意了，May。我决定带走你的侄子，作为补偿。”Steve冷酷地说。Peter拼命挣扎，想要挣脱Bucky的双臂。May哭着让他们放开她的宝贝，她愿意用她的一切去还债，只求他们放了Peter，但是两个男人丝毫不理会她，转身朝电梯走去。当电梯门关闭之后，Steve通过蓝牙耳机大声呼叫Sam让他把车准备好，试图用音量压过一路上不断尖叫着“快放我下去！”的孩子。Steve抱住Peter的双腿，试图让他老实点儿。没想到他结结实实地挨了一脚，脑袋“砰”地撞到电梯壁上。Peter趁Bucky震惊的瞬间挣开了他的胳膊，转身一个重重的肘击，正中Bucky的心口。这时电梯门开了，Peter像只小野兔一样窜了出去，留下Steve和Bucky躺在地上，连连呻吟。

“Sam，我搞到一个孩子。他正朝你跑过去，你给我把他抓住！”Steve命令道。“老天啊，这孩子真有一双好腿。”

“现在我们知道了，他不仅会踢，还跑得很快。这个孩子是干什么的？马拉松运动员？”Bucky大声抱怨。

“至少他臂力还差点儿，否则你现在还爬不起来。”Steve急促地呼着气。“起来，我们得把他抓回来。”

“嘿，队长。”Sam的声音从耳机里传来，打断了他们的争执。“我们遇到麻烦了。那孩子爬上了消防通道，看起来想跳到隔壁楼上。”

“我们走。Sam说这个孩子要跳楼。”Steve一边喊Bucky一边朝门冲去。出了前门绕过大厦拐角，Steve赶到时正看到那孩子灵活地跳到对面楼上，一把抓住阳台的栏杆。

“你不可能永远逃下去，孩子。不管怎么说，你们得还债。你放弃得越快，我跟你婶婶能越早扯平。”Steve仰头大喊。

“我们几周之内就能攒够钱了，”Peter回喊过来。“你为什么不等到那时候再来要债？”他问道，坐在栏杆上休息。显然他认为自己现在是安全的，Steve够不着他。

“那可不行，孩子。钱必须在约定的时间内还给我，不能拖延。我不能让别人跟他们去世的亲戚编故事，作为拖延还钱的借口。这个世界不是那样运作的。如果他们知道了我给你们延长时间，他们会瞧不起我。我不能接受那种事……我必须维护我的声誉。”Steve耐心地解释。

“那么我猜，这回你等也得等，不等也得等。”Peter得意地说。

“我可不这么认为。”Steve说，看到Clint悄悄靠近Peter，用一个布袋蒙住了他的头，在他能反抗之前打晕了他。“干得漂亮，Clint。你潜行的本事帮了我不少忙。”

“不客气。”Clint回答，把孩子抗在肩上，踢下逃生梯爬了下来，把他交给首领。Steve接过Peter，打量着他的小脑袋在摇晃时露出颈肩上一大片光滑柔软的奶油色肌肤。

“我为May Parker的遭遇感到遗憾。但这下可好，我再也不能踏进她的面包店了。该死的。”Clint抱怨道。“好吧。我总能找个跑腿儿的小弟替我买面包。”

“这个孩子太灵活了。他刚从前门冲出来就攻击了我，我胸口挨了他好几脚。咱们得牢牢看着他。不过你确定要带他走吗，队长？你可从来不沾贩卖人口的事儿，特别是买卖儿童。”Sam质疑道。

“伙计们，别紧张，我没打算把这个孩子卖掉，只是需要从May Parker那里拿些报酬，所以带走了他。另外，如果他能迷住某人，他很快就能把我的钱还给我了。”Steve很有信心地保证道。


	2. Chapter 2

****当员工们在为这个夜晚打扫俱乐部时，Tony Stark靠在一张沙发躺椅上，等候老熟人出现。作为高科技武器界的制造商老大，人们或许会对他产生好奇，‘为什么Tony Stark会等一个相对低级的黑帮首领？话说回来，他不是公认的从不等人吗？’

不为人知的是，自从Tony在阿富汗的小插曲中得到过Steve的帮助之后，他们就成了朋友，一直到现在。除此之外，Tony还要靠Steve盯着黑市，以免有人背着他走私高科技武器。这方面的事儿，总跟Tony Stark有关。

“Steve！”看到朋友终于走进俱乐部，Tony招呼了一声。“你终于来了。是什么耽误了你这么久？我还以为要等到你的员工都下班了你才能到！”

Steve Rogers是这所俱乐部的拥有人。他在军队里被称为美国队长——这个绰号一直沿用至今——后来军队将他视为可牺牲的棋子，用一些鬼话陷害了他，并开除了他的军籍。眼下Steve已然成了一个小有名气的黑帮头目，用铁腕政策统治着美国纽约州东南部的黑市，混得风生水起。他对现在的生活感到满足。

其实最早暗中扶持Steve出道的人是Tony。他借钱给Steve开了第一家俱乐部，也就是他们现在所在的这家。往事难忘。Steve已经开了不少俱乐部，但他仍然偏爱这里。Tony知道他是个重感情的人。

“你果然还是应该让我去告那些随便开除你的军队，Rogers。我能把他们告得连裤子都赔进去。”Tony得意地大笑。

“现在看来，我有点儿高兴他们开除了我。这里让我有种从未有过的归属感。所以我猜，这算是歪打正着。”Steve轻声笑了笑，坐在Tony对面的沙发上。“最近怎么样，老朋友？还在卖武器给任何人，只要他有钱？”

“算了，我现在的客户只是些大人物。他们提供给我更稳定的收入。”Tony回答。

“不管怎么说，生日快乐。感谢你从百忙之中抽时间来这儿见我。看你生意做得越来越大，真担心你没时间溜出来。”Steve说着，给Tony倒了杯酒。

“考虑到你救过我的小命，我总能为你空出时间。再说了，我向来对你的事情感兴趣，Rogers。你这个黑帮老大干得怎么样？走私和高利贷的活儿还顺利吧？”Tony询问着，接过对方递来的酒。

“还是老样子。但说到高利贷，我刚收购了一个你可能会感兴趣的小东西。”

这句话是一个提示，Sam和Bucky走进大厅，带来一个被绑住的男孩子。他戴着口塞，不断挣扎。

“老天呐，这个孩子的腿怎么这么有劲儿？背他几分钟，你都用不着去健身房做器械训练了！”Sam挫败地大声说道，把那孩子丢在Steve旁边的沙发上，粗暴得就像扔一麻袋土豆。之后他又朝站在一旁的鹰眼皱眉。“Clint，你是舍不得用迷药还是怎么着？他到现在还不肯晕过去！”

“别看我。我知道我用的药物足够多，再多就要出人命了。别抱怨了，至少你不是那个把药塞进他嗓子里的人。在他终于吞下那些该死的药片之前，我还以为我会被他咬掉几根手指头。”Clint不甘示弱地顶了回去。

Tony饶有兴趣地盯着那个男孩。只见他渐渐从被扔进沙发的眩晕中恢复了知觉，对别人像捆猪一样地捆着他恼火不已。Tony看到他有一张稚气未脱的小脸，气质无辜又清纯，对某些人来说有着相当可观的吸引力。栗色短发微微卷曲，一双漂亮的棕色眼睛里燃烧着屈辱和愤怒。只一个眼神的交汇就让Tony的腹股沟蠢蠢欲动，但他可不愿意承认。

“你把一个小妖精弄过来做什么？”Tony问道。据他了解，Steve很少在他们聚会的时候把他的生意带过来。“求求你，千万别告诉我你要把他扒光了做人体寿司，因为我严重怀疑他能乖乖躺着让你把寿司放在他身上。”他补充道，当他看到小家伙在四处张望。

“送给你了，”Steve回答。“他是你四十八岁的生日礼物。”他抚摸着男孩的腰，收到一个恶狠狠的怒视。Tony心里一紧，瞥了他一眼。“这就是我刚刚收购到的东西。他的婶婶没办法按照合约日期还钱，所以我用他来抵债。顺便一提，我给他喂了点儿药，会让他非常配合。”

正如Steve所说，Tony已经能看到药片在起作用了。男孩弓起身子，瞳孔对光线的变化很敏感。

“小妖精，有名字吗？”Tony对那孩子问道，试图让自己显得彬彬有礼。

“Peter Parker。”Steve替男孩回答，显然他现在开不了口。

“你为什么要把他送给我？想拉我陪你犯罪？他太小了，随便干点儿什么都是犯法好吗？另外，有那么多心甘情愿陪我的人，我犯得着去碰一个会给我带来法律麻烦的孩子吗？”Tony质问道。

Peter听见他的话后使劲儿点头，从被塞住的嘴里也发出赞同的呜呜声。

“好吧，反正我已经把他送给你了，你可以带走他，也可以让我把他送去夜店。毕竟他很快就会非常‘情愿’了。别看我，我对幼齿型没兴趣。再说你我都知道，咱们干的违法的事儿还少吗？什么时候走漏过风声了。”Steve打趣道。

“显然，他很符合我的口味。但万一捅出去，我不认为我们中有人能压下所有的负面消息。”Tony朝他挑眉。

“放心吧，Tony，不会出事儿的。要是你实在不想要他，那就听你的，我把他送给别人。”Steve说着站了起来，作势要把呜呜叫着抗议的Peter Parker拎起。

Tony瘫回座位上，翻了个白眼，叹气。“停，我收下他就是了。真不明白你为什么那么坚持。这可不是你的风格，Steve。”

“很好！你们把他送到Stark先生的车里，我们一会儿就过去。”Steve没理会Tony，转身对手下命令道。

待所有人离开之后，Tony不屈不挠地瞪着Steve。“我还是想不通你为什么要把这个孩子塞给我。出什么问题了吗？”他又问了一遍。

“目前一切都好，但我感觉一场暴风雨要来了。我现在还没有证据，但我听说有人在用高科技武器搅合黑市。没什么大不了，别想那么多。安心享受你的夜晚吧，Tony。”Steve说着，走出俱乐部。

Tony顺从地跟了上去。

“祝你玩得开心，Tony。”Steve微笑着，越过车窗丢给孩子一个狡黠的眼神。

Tony刚坐进后座，Peter马上朝另一扇车门缩去，试图远离他。

“回见，老朋友。”Tony跟Steve挥手告别，升起车窗。“Happy，送我回大厦。”他命令司机。

“这孩子怎么办？”Happy问道。

“他和我一起去；这是我收到的生日礼物。”Tony漫不经心地说。Happy困惑地看了他一眼，但什么都没说，Tony感激他没有多嘴。

“我可以解开你，但我现在对你还不太信任，所以你先忍忍吧。”Tony对Peter笑了笑，后者怒视着他。他把男孩从后排座位的另一头拽过来，让他枕着自己的膝盖。Peter扭动了一阵，慢慢安静下来。Tony顺着他的身子滑动一只手。当他的手心停在Peter的小屁股上时，Peter顿时浑身紧绷起来。

但是Tony什么都没做，只是把手搁在他腰上。他小心翼翼地侧过头来，打量着Tony。过了一会儿，Tony宠爱地揉了揉男孩的脖子，让他放松。由于药物的作用，他感觉到Peter的脉搏跳得很快，并且体温在升高。他低下头，看到那双棕色的瞳孔放大了，脸上表情像是在担心Tony会马上把那硬邦邦的东西塞进他嘴里。

Tony对他微微一笑，决定把他从苦恼中解决出来。“别担心，我不会对你做任何事。不过等到了我家之后，我就不敢保证了。”

恐惧，慌乱和一丝兴奋从Peter脸上闪过。但在他反应过来之后，他再次怒视着Tony，跟之前一样。这让Tony几乎笑得更厉害了。虽然先前有些抗拒这个孩子，但现在，他打算好好享用一番。


	3. Chapter 3

当Happy将车开到大厦楼下之后，Tony以公主抱的姿势把被捆着的男孩牢牢抱在胸前。在Happy拉开车门之后，他甚至抱得更紧了，因为那孩子挣扎得更加疯狂，像是感觉到这是一个逃跑机会。

“直到明天之前我都不想被打扰，Happy。没有我的明确许可，不准让任何人进出这里。”Tony大声吩咐道，抱起他精力充沛的小客人迈进电梯。终于到达顶层之后，Tony明显地叹了口气，把那个像毛毛虫一样拱来拱去的家伙丢到沙发上。

“老天呐，你哪儿来的这么多力气？”Tony抱怨着走向吧台，想喝一杯。“Jarvis，确保没人能进入我的顶楼。接下来我会很忙。如果有人想进来见我，告诉他们晚些时候再来，做个预约。如果他们真的有重要的事，你就来提醒我。”

“是的，先生。”Jarvis回答。

Tony喝了一口手中的酒，将注意力转回Peter，发现他惊奇地睁大眼睛，左看右看，寻找着是谁在说话。Tony对他表示同情，穿过房间，摘掉了他的口塞。

“你有一个多功能人工智能，对不对？”这是Peter的第一个问题。

“是的。”Tony承认道，返回吧台拿了一瓶水。“他叫Jarvis。Jarvis，出来打个招呼，这位是Peter Parker。”他命令着自己的管家。

“您好，Parker先生。”Jarvis应声回答。

Tony欣赏着男孩的困惑表情，然后将那瓶水丢给他，“接住。”

Peter的反应异常迅速。他用肩膀和下巴稳稳接住了那瓶水，放在膝盖上，小声嘟囔了一句“谢了”，咬开瓶盖喝了一口。

“你能解开我吗？”他问，当Tony坐到他的身边。

“我为什么要这样做？”Tony反问。

“因为我还是个孩子，我婶婶可能在担心我。那个黑帮首领把我交给你是想让你惹到大麻烦，毕竟我还没成年。再说了，这也属于贩卖人口。”Peter迅速说了一大堆，脸上带着Tony一眼就能看穿的故作无辜。

“首先，你知道我是谁吗？第二，你听见我和Steve的谈话了，所以你应该明白，报警或者告诉媒体对你没有任何好处。另外，你，一个皇后区的穷小子，跟别人说我睡了你，对方会认为你是为了钱对我投怀送抱。”Tony回敬了一个得意的微笑。

“好吧，这里的任何事都跟‘两厢情愿’无关。并且我知道你是谁。你是Tony Stark，那个死亡商人。你把高科技武器卖给任何人，只要他们有钱。但是你给自己留下了最好的东西，比方说，你胸口的微型方舟反应堆。”Peter说，还意有所指地盯着Tony的胸膛。

Tony又笑了笑，靠回沙发。“咱们以后再谈‘两厢情愿’的问题吧。我现在不解开你是因为，一：Sam和Bucky说你很会踢人。二：解开你会带来麻烦，我不想自讨苦吃。”

“比强暴未成年人和给他下药带来的麻烦还大么？”Peter伶牙俐齿地回击，不甘示弱。

“从现在的情况来看，是啊。”Tony耐心地回答，被Peter脸上的可爱怒容逗笑了。

“另外，”他说着靠了过来，直到嘴唇轻轻蹭到Peter的耳朵，“我只是在等那愉快的药力发作。因为，一旦它开始起效，你就会主动来求我。”

Tony重新坐回原位，当他看到男孩的耳朵迅速变红时露出了得逞的微笑。接下来的事情将会绝对精彩。

“我才不会求你！”Peter怒声说。

“噢，亲爱的。你真的会。”Tony很有信心地保证道。他从沙发上起身，前往工作室，给药片留些时间慢慢起效。

“Jarvis，盯着他，每隔一小时给我汇报一次他的身体状况。”

“是的，先生。”

Tony脱下西装外套，随手丢在一把椅子上，但有意保留了领带和衬衫。反正他没打算做些什么真正需要投入精力的工作。

“Jarvis，我要一份关于Peter Parker的完整报告，再调出顶楼起居室的监控音频和画面，给我待命。他可能会干扰你，我想听听他会说什么。如果他弄开了绳子，立即通知我。”

“是的，先生。”Jarvis回答。就在这时，Peter一生的经历都展现在全息投影上。

“让我们来看看。他就读于中城区科技高中，成绩保持四分，参加了学术十项全能竞赛小组，是机器人实验室的成员，一个科学爱好者。上帝啊，Peter参与过跟科学有关的所有项目，但是他的叔叔去世之后，他不得不退出了。他在很小的时候就失去了亲生父母，真不容易。哟，生日：2001年6月1日。这么说他现在才十六岁。本来我一点儿也不觉得自己有老牛吃嫩草的潜质——真是谢谢你了，Steve，提醒我我有多老——嗯，他还是一名业余跑酷爱好者。稍微暗恋过一个叫Liz的女生，但没持续多久。”看到这里，Tony不爽地哼了一声，喝了口酒。

“先生，Parker先生在试图跟我交谈。我应该回答他吗？”Jarvis突然问道。

“别客气，跟他聊聊吧。但不要告诉他太多信息。如果给他任何机会，我不怀疑他会加以利用。”Tony心不在焉地回答，开始动手随便修补着钢铁战衣系列中的其中一套。这套最新修正版战衣能够开启隐身模式，裸眼看不见它，但Tony仍在研究如何让它在雷达下也无法识别。

“那么Jarvis，你的基本指令是什么？”Peter的嗓音通过扬声器传进工作室。

“我负责管理Stark先生的房屋，听候他的差遣。并确保他身体健康，完成他要求我做的任何事。”Jarvis如实回答。

“这是不是意味着，当他在鲁莽地做一些可能会给自己带来伤害的事情时，你必须提醒他？”Peter又问。

“Stark先生的某些项目往往相当危险。我会尽可能地确保将潜在的危险降至最低。”Jarvis回答。

“你看，把一个十六岁的未成年人弄到床上难道不是一件相当有潜在危险的事吗？你是不是应该降低危险，放我走呢？”Peter犀利地指出。

Tony对Peter企图说服Jarvis放他走的行为皱眉。也许他不该让Jarvis与Peter互动。毕竟Jarvis在坚持额外的安全协议方面是个相当麻烦的小呆瓜。Tony在测试他的新发明的时候就体验过了一次次被灭火泡沫喷个满头满脸的感受。

“Parker先生的话很有道理。”Jarvis突然转回工作室，对Tony说道，打断了他的思绪。

“Jarvis，他是我的生日礼物，把生日礼物退回去是非常不礼貌的。另外，Steve给他吃了些药，所以我需要盯着他，以防他有任何不良反应。”Tony解释道。

“您很会说，先生。”Jarvis停了一会儿才回答。

‘很好，’Tony不高兴地想，‘好极了，Jarvis听起来比平时更挖苦。也许我应该稍微修改一下他的程序，降低他的讽刺点。’

“Jarvis，现在你只需要观察和汇报他的身体状况。如果他体温上升，瞳孔放大，或者裤子看起来怪怪的，让我知道这些。不要再跟他互动了，开着监控画面和声音。”

从这之后，Tony听见Peter又试了几次，想跟Jarvis对话，但在他意识到Jarvis不会回答他之后便放弃了。Tony对这个小鬼的推理才能印象深刻。Peter正确地推测到了，跟人类有互动设定的Jarvis能够操控顶楼的所有电子产品，从斯塔克大厦的玻璃屏幕到天花板的全息投影。只要他能说服Jarvis，这个人工智能就有办法利用某些科技小物件，帮他松绑。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“距离您命令我观测Parker先生的身体状况已经过去一个小时了。Parker先生的瞳孔放大了5%。我已经降低房间温度，防止他出汗太多。但他似乎出现了激醒的略微迹象，呼吸逐渐急促，频繁挪动双腿，似乎很不舒服。除此之外，他已经喝完了您给他的那瓶水。”

Tony转头望向监控画面。他能看到Jarvis说得没错。目前Peter正蜷缩着身子躺在沙发上，毫无疑问，他的确很难受。一段细白的漂亮脖颈暴露在摄像头之下，小家伙在局促不安地念叨着什么。当Tony思考着在那片光滑的肌肤上咬一口是什么感觉时，立即口干如沙漠。

“Jarvis，他在做什么？”Tony问道。

“Parker先生似乎试图把自己放在一个不舒服的姿势中，以便从药物引起的勃起中分心。现在他正根据记忆背诵元素周期表。刚才他已经列出并翻译了他学过的所有西班牙单词，还声称下周二有一个考试。”

虽然西班牙语理应能浇熄一个人的性冲动，但Tony发现这显然对抗不了强大的药效。看来他的口味真的在摇摇晃晃地朝年下小受靠拢了。真是‘棒极了’。

“两小时之后再给我更新一次状况。”Tony命令道，然后气急败坏地返回科研中。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“两个小时到了。我无法给出精确的瞳孔变化数据，因为Parker先生在刚才的十五分钟里始终闭着眼睛。然而，尽管我降低了室内温度，Parker先生还是在出汗不止，裤子中间有一个明显的鼓起。他成功背完了元素周期表上的的所有化学元素，除了您新创造的那个。之后他转而开始背诵美国的每一位总统。虽然他背得不是那么成功，也谈不上专心致志。目前他正尝试列出物理课上需要的所有公式。”

“过半个小时再给我更新一次。我想让他稍微受点煎熬。”Tony扬起一个微笑，继续对着他的Mark 42号敲敲打打。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“半个小时到了。从Parker先生上次睁开眼睛的情况来看，他的瞳孔又放大了3%，并且之前的所有身体状况仍未消退。”Jarvis忠实汇报道。

Tony终于气定神闲地返回起居室，在Peter的头这侧俯身蹲下。等到Peter睁开眼睛，他对这个孩子咧嘴一笑，将他打横抱起，悠悠地朝卧室走去。他把Peter放在床上，从容不迫地解开他的运动鞋。

“我、我还不想要。”Peter结结巴巴地对他说。

“这可不是长久之计。你真幸运，遇到我这样一个经验丰富的成年人。等我满足你之后，你会求着我继续。”Tony得意地回答。

他没动捆着的绳子，只是利索地解开Peter的腰带，快速拉下长裤和底裤，不等他反应过来就张口含住他硬到难受的地方。Peter立刻大叫出声，那带着惊喜的呻吟是Tony得到的回报，在他听来比任何音乐更动听。他用唇舌给了Peter一个奖励，引领着他朝他的第一次高潮靠拢。Peter的上半身仍被捆得很紧，挣脱不开，只能无助地弓起后背。Tony看着他脖颈侧面脆弱清晰的静脉，默默决定，接下来他要亲自鉴定那里是否是男孩的敏感地带。他从口袋中摸出润滑剂，慷慨地在手指上挤出大量凝胶，然后分开男孩的双腿，去访问那处微小的褶皱。他知道如何能让他感觉更好。

Tony不紧不慢地插入第一只手指，进去探路。他感觉到对方紧张得浑身哆嗦，但在他双唇的安抚下渐渐放松了。他缓慢地加入第二只手指，轻轻进入。一旦包裹着他手指的肌肉不那么紧绷，他直起身子，暂时吐出Peter的勃起，为了能更好地欣赏他。男孩对他的离开报以沮丧的嘟囔，令他有些想笑。当他的手指碰到Peter体内的某处时，Peter大叫起来，身体的抽搐在告诉Tony他有多兴奋。于是Tony有求必应地继续刺激那个点，有效地让男孩更加疯狂。他将第三只手指也添加进去，并且加快了抽送的速度，饶有兴趣地享用Peter意乱情迷的小脸和哼哼唧唧的哭腔。当他接近快感的最顶点时，Tony再次咽下他。Peter大张开嘴，伴随着一个无声的尖叫射进他的喉咙。他满意地将其咽下，在松口之前甚至吸出剩余津液。Peter只是震惊地仰面躺在床上，气喘吁吁，一双湿润的大眼睛眨个不停。

Tony恶作剧地朝他挤了挤眼，Peter像不认识他似的盯着他。他解开领带，但没脱其他衣服，只是慢慢爬至Peter上方，身体跟他叠在一起。他贴紧两人胯部，让Peter感受到他有多渴望。领带还在手中，他凑近男孩的脖颈咬了一小口，在对方隐忍羞怯的呻吟中获得了愉悦。

‘脖子果然是你的敏感部位。’Tony想着，笑了笑，继续沿着脖颈亲吻，希望能再次唤起Peter的情欲，然后在他不注意的时候解开绳子，换成他的领带。这是他一点小小的爱好。但接下来发生的意外，让Tony大为光火。

Peter，这个小混球，在绳子松开的瞬间马上用双腿卡住Tony的腰，挺身将他推倒，踢下大床。当Tony四仰八叉地躺在地板上时，Peter快速穿好裤子，撒腿就跑，越过Tony直冲向大门。

“很好，战争开始了。”Tony低声咒骂了一句，跟在Peter身后离开卧室。起居室映入视野，Tony四处寻找，一下子就看到Peter在电梯前面狂拍按钮，但是电梯门毫无反应。他微微笑着，信心十足地大步朝Peter走去。“我可不是那么好糊弄的床伴，放纵你胡作非为。”他说。Peter气呼呼地瞪着他，身体散发出强烈的反抗讯号，仿佛Tony再靠近一步他就要咬他了。“噢，我懂的。别误会，你确实很容易撩到我。但你知道什么让我更兴奋吗？”他停了一拍。“那就是，虽然你现在不想要我，但到这个夜晚的最后，你会恳求着我，再给你一次。”他不动声色地说，眼底闪烁着一丝黑暗。“所以，想怎么逃就怎么逃吧，我从来不嫌前戏的时间长。但是准备好，小可爱。等我抓住你之后，游戏规则就得我说了算。”

这番话让Peter恶狠狠地看着他，表情混合着恐惧和愤怒。一想到他要对这个可怜的孩子做些什么，Tony就感觉浑身血液蹭蹭地朝腹股沟涌去。

“事实上，我甚至会让你先跑一会儿。”Tony补充道，用一个优雅的侧步让出路来，脸上带着洋洋自得的假笑。当Peter小心翼翼地从他身边溜过时，他始终盯着他的眼睛。“滴答，滴答，躲猫猫开始了”是Tony说的最后一句话，接着男孩就飞快地奔回房间。毫无疑问，他在寻找一个Tony找不到的藏身之处。

然而Tony并不担心，今晚他有的是时间。他自信地漫步返回，带着难得的雅兴，开始重新探索起了自己的家。


	4. Chapter 4

房间很黑，Peter紧张又庆幸。幸好他的身子足够柔韧灵活，能扭动着钻进狭小的橱柜。如果今天早晨有人告诉Peter他会被Tony Stark——那个赫赫有名的头号武器制造商——困在家里，Peter会毫不客气地笑他们一脸。结果现在，他一点儿也笑不出来了。事实上，当他看到那辆停靠在公寓楼下的豪车时，就该给自己敲个警钟。他应该更加小心那个黑帮首领，逃得越远越好。但他却坐在高高的栏杆上，还以为对方永远也抓不着他。

自从Ben叔叔去世之后，他和May就一直忙碌面包店的事，没时间哀悼，每天都累得骨头散架。所以当他难得有机会返回他正常的青少年生活中时，他抓住了这个机会，跟朋友们出去玩了一个晚上，十点多才回来。今天是周五，这是他辛苦一周的奖励。他怎会想到这一天要以被灌药和作为生日礼物送给某个不要脸的亿万富翁军火商作为结束？这就导致了他现在的处境：跟一心想捉住他的Tony Stark玩起了捉迷藏。

Peter正提心吊胆地琢磨怎么对付那个可恶的有钱人时，一阵微小的声响钻进他的耳朵。那是房门被轻轻推开时木料发出的嘎吱声，宣告着Tony的出现。一扇扇的柜门被打开。当开到Peter藏身的这只橱柜时，他身姿矫健地扑向Tony，就像一只凶狠彪悍的小野猫。两人乱七八糟地摔在地上，他听见Tony吃痛的惊呼声，暗自庆幸着胜利。但在他迅速爬起来，扭头冲向房门时，一只大手握住了他的脚踝，强行将他拽倒了。Peter发出凄厉的尖叫，但被对方牢牢抱住了双腿。他无法踢踹，也挣脱不开。

就这样，Tony一路拖着他的腿返回卧室，将他粗暴地甩到大床上。Peter上气不接下气，试图翻滚着躲开，但被压在他身上的男人拦下了。两只手腕被Tony用一只手抓在一起，另一只手开始拉扯他的T恤。一旦T恤被掀过头顶，Tony不得不松开他的手腕才能脱掉上衣。然而他没有给Peter机会用双手做任何反抗，一脱掉袖子就再次有力地抓住了它们。

“你不能这样对我！我有保护自己的权利，你这是法定强暴！”Peter快要哭出来了，当Tony用领带将他的双手捆在床头。

“我当然能这样对你，小可爱。没人能阻止我。再重申一次，我有的是钱。要是你再这么不乖，或者认为我会在把你碾进泥土这件事上有任何顾虑的话，那么宝贝儿，恐怕你还不够了解我。”Tony慢悠悠地放着狠话，但又换成一副哄小孩的温和语气。“另外，你这儿还硬着呢。让我照顾你吧，你不会后悔的。”他劝说道，凑近Peter的脖颈。当他再次张口咬住那片肌肤，Peter浑身颤抖，尽管他也说不上这是因为对方齿尖的催情效果还是因为那番吓唬人的威胁。

“我逃不掉了，对不对？”最后Peter无奈地问道。

Tony亲昵地抿了抿Peter的嘴唇，喃喃地说：“是啊，你逃不掉。但我并不是一个残忍的情人。实际上，我对自己取悦床伴的能力还是相当自豪的。”

说着，Tony牢牢封住了Peter的双唇。他的手向下游移，撸动着Peter的挺立。Peter不断呻吟起来，在Tony细致到位的抚弄下弓起腰背。他的手指紧紧抓住领带，指关节因为用力而发白。Tony单手脱去Peter的裤子，指尖钻进扩好的小穴里按了按，隐约露出一个满意的微笑，双手揉捏着Peter的屁股。就在这时，Peter突然感觉到有什么滑腻腻的东西在顶着他的入口，比之前进去的手指更大。

“放松。”Tony用粗哑的嗓音命令，Peter的双膝被痛苦地撑开了。“再放松一些。”

没法从疼痛中逃开，这一刻似乎被拉伸成永恒。Peter抓紧Tony的领带，企图挣开。一旦男人完全没入他体内，他努力适应着那种被填满的崭新感觉，但被Tony交付的热吻分散了注意力。那只手再次抚摸着他，滚烫坚硬的□□开始浅浅地、一丝一丝地抽动起来，令他哼吟出声。Tony继续时轻时重地进出着，仿佛在测试。当他刮蹭到某处时，Peter险些从床上一跃而起。

“那是什么？”Peter仰起小脸，困惑地问。他本能地用双腿缠绕上男人的腰，竟然身不由己地配合起了他的动作。

“哦，甜心，那是你身体里的魔法小源头，能让你不用撸前面也能爽到。如果你真的感受到了，”Tony耐心回答着，在他肩颈又落下几个若即若离的吻。“那么，真正的乐趣即将开始。”

话音未落，他就朝刚才的位置再次顶去。Peter连连喘气，身体接收到前所未有的强大快感。他什么都做不了，只能无助地拱起身子，迎合Tony的冲撞。Tony步步紧逼，继续推送着他们攀上高峰。当他俯下身时，再次疯狂掠夺起了Peter的唇舌。

不知不觉间，Peter的双手从领带的束缚下挣脱了出来。然而他并没有将Tony推开，反而把他拉得更近，抬起两个胳膊抱住对方肌肉紧致的后背，紧抓不放，不愿让那些美妙的波浪从身体里溜走。很快他就缴械投降了，高高地向后仰起头，射在自己小腹上。Tony咬住他赤裸的喉咙。几秒之后，Peter感觉一股热液涌进他体内。他精疲力尽地瘫软在床上，大口呼吸。Tony气喘吁吁地从他上方跌到旁边，躺在他身侧。

“你累坏我了，孩子。”Tony突然指出，支起头来盯着Peter。

“你还抢走了我的初夜呢，所以我看我们扯平了。”Peter刚恢复了些体力，立刻反唇相讥起来。

“游戏还没结束。”Tony狡黠地说。他把Peter从床上拽起，拉进自己怀里搂住。“实际上，离结束还很远。因为我还没兑现我的承诺，而我一向言出必行。”他陈述道，眼神带着邪恶和坏笑。“这个承诺就是，天亮之前，你会求着我要你。你会喊着我的名字，骑着我，享受我给你带来的惊喜。”

Peter感觉浑身无力，他能召集起来的力气只能做出一个不服气的扭头，但这让Tony的眼神更加饥渴了。当Tony猛地翻身将他压倒，给了他另一个激烈的深吻时，他知道这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

Tony醒来时发现的第一件事就是身边的床单不再温暖。这让他迅速意识到Peter已经不在床上了。他很惊讶，考虑到他花了一整个晚上和一大半早上的时间把那个孩子调戏得晕头转向。昨晚可以说是精彩异常，这是Tony能想出的最不夸张的词，用来形容Peter。在他们做了第一轮之后，Tony就很好地兑现了承诺，让Peter骑着他。最难忘的部分是他假装撤出，Peter不得不恳求他继续。当男孩用不断念叨着“Tony”和“求求你”来挽留他，之前的倔强脾气荡然无存时，这助燃了Tony的自负。美妙的五轮之后，他们终于睡了。现在Tony热烈期待着再来一次。

“Jarvis，Peter在哪儿？”Tony兴致勃勃地问。

“Parker先生在十四分钟前离开了大厦。”Jarvis用他一如既往的淡定语气回答。

“你说什么！”Tony难以置信得险些说不出话。“而你就这么轻易放他走了？为什么！”

“您并没有明确表示您希望将Parker先生留在大厦。事实上，是Parker先生自己声称，您更希望他在您醒来之前离开。”Jarvis回答。

“简直不敢相信你会这么呆，Jarvis。我已经给潜行者号添加了自主擒拿功能，对吗？”Tony从他庞大的战甲军团中点名挑出一款，一边询问一边从衣柜里翻找着能穿的东西。

“是的，先生。”

“很好，把潜行者派出去，给我把Peter Parker抓回来。你要小心一些，别忘了开启潜行者的隐身和给目标自动装备的功能。我可不想让大家看见一个未成年男孩被我的战甲提溜着飞过纽约大街小巷。”他命令道，同时从衣柜拎出一件亨利衫和一条不需要出席会议时穿的居家长裤。

“我会尽量小心。”Jarvis陈述。

“另外，我想知道从他醒来到离开之间的这段时间里都发生了什么。”Tony穿好衣服，补充了一句。

听着大厦外面传来潜行者号飞出去的呼啸风声，Tony把注意力转向Jarvis截取出的一段监控录像，一边准备早餐一边播放。

“Jarvis，改变计划。不用放录像了，你给我汇报一下他都做了些什么。”他埋头忙碌着，顾不上看监控画面，只把一片培根放进平底锅，又在另一张锅里磕了鸡蛋进去。

“遵命，先生。Parker先生在早餐6点20分醒来，小心翼翼地将自己从您的怀中撤出，然后在卧室捡起他的衣服。他无意中看见了您的衬衫，明显犹豫了一会儿，然后放下自己的上衣，选择了您的，并进入浴室。当他出来时，衣着整齐，且故意翻出衣领挡住脖颈。似乎Parker先生穿走您的衬衫是为了掩盖您昨晚的咬痕。”Tony笑了，当他想象着Peter认真权衡了一下利弊：是顶着一脖子所有人都能瞧见的唇印离开，还是穿上某个刚夺走他初夜的男人的衣服，用领子挡住痕迹。无论哪一种，他一定都是羞耻地走出去的。“之后Parker先生朝起居室走去。他在那里说服我放他离开，允许他乘电梯回家。”

接下来，Jarvis播放了Peter离开时的录音。Tony将切好的各式蔬菜丁填进煎蛋卷中。

“好的，Jarvis。我知道你的主人不准你跟我互动，但我真的得回家了。你能帮我打开电梯吗？求求你了。”

一个停顿，显然是Peter在等Jarvis回答。

“你听我说。你应该知道Stark先生是如何处理陪他过夜的床伴，对不对？我猜他总会在对方醒来之前离开，因为他不擅长处理事后，是吧？所以你把我放出去，能正好随了他的心意。他用不着先离开，而是他的床伴先离开，这样他还能多几个小时的睡眠，你说是不是？”

另一个停顿。

不过这次Jarvis没有无动于衷。Tony只听见轻轻的“叮”一声，毫无疑问，电梯门开了。

“太好了！谢谢你，Jarvis！”Peter欢喜地道谢，好像滋溜一下钻进电梯。

Tony摇了摇头，给煎蛋卷和培根翻了个面。

刚做好早餐，他就听见潜行者返回的铿锵声响。他充满期待地抬起头，看着潜行者解除隐身状态，金属外壳从胸口自动分向两边，将包裹在里面的小Peter从半空丢到了地板上。Tony皱眉，因为基本上这家伙就是把孩子直接摔下来的，看着都觉得疼。他真应该给Jarvis上一堂课，让他对别人更温柔一点。时隔几个小时再见到那张讨喜的小脸，他感觉被心跳抓走了呼吸。但是Peter连滚带爬着退后，背紧紧贴着墙，像受惊的小动物似的不放心地瞪着潜行者。在那孩子被吓坏之前，Tony决定现在是时候出面了，于是走出厨房。

“Parker先生，很高兴见到你再次回到这里，我刚为我们做好早餐。并且，我看到你已经见过Mark 15号了。”他友好地招呼着，用下巴指了指潜行者。看到Peter两只眼睛不住地打量天台，Tony迅速将他的小心思扼杀在萌芽中。

“Parker先生，你已经亲自体验到我的发明能做什么了。但即便如此，我还是建议你不要从天台往下跳，只是为了从我身边逃跑。因为那是一个非常不明智的举动。”Tony轻笑着补充，十分欣赏Peter将这件不合身的衬衫穿出了更加诱人的效果。

Tony走近。当Peter用某种能把他烧焦在后面墙上的目光死死盯着他时，他不禁打了个寒颤。说起来，他向来喜欢他的情人有点儿争强好胜的小性子和浑身长着钛合金刺儿的脾气。这小子不仅符合他的审美，还聪明过人。他一直都想要这么一个配偶，既能在床上给他乐趣，又能在公司里辅助他。这个想法真不错。

“Parker先生，”Tony说，考虑到如果Peter一直用这种目光盯着他，他们会错过美味的煎蛋卷。“早餐要冷了，和我一起吃吧。”

不等对方回答，Tony自顾自地转过身，在厨房岛旁边找了个座位坐下。不一会儿，Peter极不情愿地坐到了他的身边。两人开始在沉默中享用早餐。虽然Tony通常是一个没耐心的人，但这一次他决定等Peter先提出房间里的大象[比喻显而易见却没人说起的事情]。他没有失望，因为一旦早餐吃完，最后一只盘子收进洗碗机，Peter就耐不住性子地开口了。“我为什么还在这里？”

“因为你是我的生日礼物，你让我很开心。”Tony若无其事地回答，没多停留一秒钟就朝工作室走去。

“喂，像我这样的男孩子满大街都是。反正现在你该做的不该做的都做了，为什么不能让我们就这样分道扬镳？你能不能跟你那个隐形的机器人说一声，让他把我送回家去？”Peter一步不落地追着他过去，壮着胆子用手指戳了戳他后背。“以你的条件，肯定能找到一大堆心甘情愿陪你的人。你到底喜欢我哪里啊？难道你就喜欢我不喜欢你？”

Tony原地转身，一把将Peter压向身后墙壁。他单手撑着墙壁，像一只坚固的笼子，牢牢地罩住了那个孩子。“首先，小可爱，如果你婶婶按时还清欠款，我们根本不会见面，更别提让我站在这里像个爹一样教育你了。在你冲我大呼小叫之前，我建议你好好想想那些借高利贷的人。你叔叔明知这样做会有风险，还选择了借钱。所以这才是导致你在这里的根本原因。其次，我想要你留多久，你就得留多久。因为你的债主把你当做礼物送给了我。但是别担心，你已经得到了比其他礼物更好的待遇，我也并不打算改变这个现状。”

Tony报复性地亲了亲男孩颤抖的双唇，突然渴望起了更多，于是用舌尖灵活撬开了Peter的嘴唇，冲进去大肆扫荡。他知道这很俗套，但他还是想说，小家伙尝起来甜美极了。真的，Tony很享受这个亲吻，但他不享受一只膝盖狠狠顶进他的胯下。当他痛得弯下腰时，Peter用力将他推开，一溜烟儿地跑掉了。毫无疑问，这孩子仍不肯放弃寻找一条出路。

“Jarvis，封锁每一个出口，在任何情况下都不准放Peter离开大厦。”Tony呻吟着命令他的人工智能。“等我抓住他之后，他一定会为自己的幼稚行为后悔。”他摇摇晃晃地从地板上爬起来。

“Jarvis，他在哪儿！”他咆哮着问道。

“刚才还在电梯附近，现在去找安全楼梯了。”

“我要你全程盯着他，确保他不会为了逃出去把我的房子拆了。”Tony气冲冲地说，步入起居室。

“嗨，Peter！认清现实吧，短时间之内我是不会放你走的。那么，为什么不乖乖从了我呢？这对我们两个人都更轻松一些。”

没有回应。

“好吧，Peter。我们打个赌怎么样？如果你能在接下来的五分钟之内不被我抓住，我就放你走。然而，考虑到我有Jarvis，我胜出的概率会大一点点。怎么样，你想跟我赌一把吗？”

回答他的只有沉默。

Tony来到工作室迅速拿起微型蓝牙耳机，然后返回生活区。“在这五分钟之内，我必须找到你，将你制服。假如我没有做到，你就可以光明正大地走出我的房子，获得自由。”

他戴好蓝牙耳机，悄声吩咐。“Jarvis，我们切换到私人对话模式。从现在开始，每过一分钟就通知我一次，在最后一分钟里改成十五秒一次。”

“计时五分钟，Peter。”Tony对着空荡荡的房间警告道，然而转向耳机，“Jarvis，把Peter的位置更新给我。”

“根据扫描，他目前正躲在其中一间客房之内。”

“哪一间？”Tony问道，动身朝客房区走去。

“您左手边的第四间。”

Tony快速朝那间客房冲去，刚进门就被躲在门后的Peter用一张大床单蒙住了头。他眼前什么都看不见，摇摇晃晃地摔倒了。当他怎么都拽不掉那床单时，他这才意识到床单被系了个死结。他开始又气又恼地试着解开。

“一分钟，先生。”Jarvis忠实地报时，Tony挣扎着想摆脱床单。

“两分钟，先生。”Jarvis继续汇报，Tony终于解开床单了。实际上，他是直接撕开的。

“Parker先生目前正躲在右侧最后一间客房之内。”一得到这条线索，Tony一阵风似的冲向目标房间。

“三分钟，先生。”

这次Tony在客房门口猛地刹住了脚步。已经被坑过一次了，他得谨慎一些。最稳妥的做法就是假装冲进房间，再及时退出，躲开突袭。没错，Peter这个小滑头肯定会故技重施。

这么想着，Tony抓住门框，在开门的瞬间将上半身探进房间，然后立即利用门框弹回来。果然，Peter一下子窜了出来，想要把Tony撞倒，但扑了个空。看来这孩子计划用尽全力将他撞晕。Tony得意地笑了笑，趁着Peter不知所措时发起攻击。

“你好，亲爱的。”Tony笑眯眯地问候，两只胳膊紧紧抱住Peter。然而Peter永远不是那个肯乖乖束手就擒的人。他抬起一条腿，想要踢Tony的膝盖。

“四分钟。”Jarvis的声音传进耳中。Tony狡猾地立即松开双臂。Peter一时没收住劲儿，立刻失去了平衡，向后倒去。

“四分十五秒，先生。”

Peter仰面跌倒在地。但他反应很快，马上朝旁边躲去。然而Tony比他反应更快，直接整个人压在他的身上。

“四分三十秒，先生。”

Peter抓住地毯，试着从Tony身下挣脱出来。但是他失败了。Tony利用自身体重压着他的双腿，还眼疾手快地攥住了他的两只手腕。

“四分四十五秒，先生。”

Peter绝望地反抗着，拼命踢腿。Tony却迅速向前挪动，跨坐在他腰上，让他什么都踢不着。

“五分钟时间到，先生。”Jarvis通过耳机通知道。

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”Tony回答，将Peter的两只手腕抓到一起，用一只手握住，腾出另一只手抽出了Peter的腰带，暂时搁在旁边地毯上。接着他有效率地解开了Peter身上那件属于他的衬衫，用衣袖缠住了男孩手腕，顺手摸过腰带把手腕扎紧。“五分钟到了，甜心，现在你得陪我在浴室里玩个几轮。”

Peter呼吸急促，不安地扭动着腰，最后只是不服气地小声哼了句“干你”作为回应。

“那正是我的计划，宝宝。”Tony笑着说，把Peter从地上兜了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

Peter半裸着被Tony朝浴室推去。他在路上反抗得太厉害，以至于Tony不得不把他抗在肩上。好不容易进了浴室，Tony毫不客气地将他放到地板上。当他上气不接下气地躺在那里、震惊于裸露的上半身被瓷砖冰到的感觉时，Tony三两下就把他剩下的衣服剥了个精光，直接丢进淋浴间。

他转过身，只看到Tony把自己衣服也脱光了。对于一个接近五十岁的男人来说，Tony的身材保持得出奇的好，体型优雅而健美。Peter脸色微红，有种不祥的预感，发现自己竟然对接下来的事情有些跃跃欲试。因为，尽管Tony是个自大自恋的混蛋，但到目前为止，显然他表现得对床事不乏技巧经验。只认识了两天，Peter没法担保别的事，但这件事绝对可以肯定。

“看到你的心爱之物了吗？”Tony得意问道，像是看穿了Peter的心事，大方展示着自己胯下英武。现在Peter的脸彻底红了，这个青涩可爱的反应令Tony的瞳孔几乎被欲望沉淀成了黑色。Peter看着他步步逼近，有些紧张有些懵。但Tony一把将他摁在淋浴间的瓷砖墙壁上，不由分说便吻住了他。

淋下来的温水将他们笼罩，Peter被吻得膝盖发软，险些瘫倒。Tony突然再次咬住他的脖颈，炙热的呼吸仿佛幽灵一般拂过他的肌肤。毫无疑问，那里肯定会留下另一个吻痕。

“你对我的脖子做了什么！你是有什么怪癖吗，还是你其实是一只吸血鬼？照这样下去，这些讨厌的红点点到星期一都消不下去！”Peter气喘吁吁地抱怨。

“那又怎么样，反正你是我的。”Tony得意地回答，嗅着男孩身上好闻的体香。“我想声明一下，我是你床上唯一的恩客，你不需要担心别人会看到我的记号。另外，星期一怎么了，让你这么担心？”

“我要上学啊，老大！又不是每个人都跟你一样天才，十七岁就从麻省理工毕业了。”Peter闷闷不乐地说。

Tony从Peter肩上抬起头来，瞥了他一眼。“我们之后再讨论这件事。”说着他跪在Peter面前，张口含住小家伙。Peter被这个深喉惹出一串呻吟。他的双手还被衬衫捆着，极不方便，但他还是设法抓住了Tony的头发，说不清是想让他停下还是继续，此刻他真的不知道自己想要的是什么。Tony对他的举动发出闷哼，表示允许。

几次吞吐之后，Peter感觉到两只光滑的手指滑至他的后面，在入口处盘旋着，引诱他放松下来。指尖缓慢推进，分开内壁，搜寻着他俩都知道的那处敏感点。当手指准确地找到目标时，Peter猛地抓紧Tony的头发，用力咬住嘴唇，阻止自己大声叫出来。第三只手指毫无预兆地添了进去，有节奏地按压着，还额外施加了一点压力。

“Tony~”Peter再也无法阻止自己的呻吟。

Tony站起来亲了亲他，作为喊出他名字的奖励。“把腿放在我的腰上，亲爱的。我会让你感觉更好。”他在呼吸间隙中引导着，当Peter在狂野地回吻他。在他把Peter抱起之后，Peter照做了，双腿环在他腰间。但因为身体被水淋得滑溜溜的，Peter害怕会从他怀里滑下去，便用被捆住的双手钩住Tony的脖子。Tony很享受这个新体位，凑过来又吻了吻Peter的嘴唇，之后专注于享受他最喜欢的白皙脖颈。

进入时的拉扯感仍然有点痛，但是没有昨晚第一次时那么疼了。显然，跟某人来回做了五轮之后你就适应了这个尺寸。Peter不断发出呜咽和喘息，Tony用几个美妙的吻分散了他的注意力，让他渴望。于是当他开始移动，Peter甚至想要更多。Tony低头看到男孩粉色的勃起顶到自己腹部，一时间不确定这是太刺激还是不够刺激。不管怎样，Peter不顾一切地将舌头送进Tony口中搅动，而Tony简直不能更乐意满足对方的需求。

在临近高潮时，他们的行动变得更加失控。Tony的节奏乱了，只是一次比一次更重地捣进又热又滑的深处，直到两人一起射出来。尽管他的屁股仍然紧紧夹住男人不放，Peter仍感觉浑身酥软无力。他累得连胳膊都动不了，只把头靠在Tony胸口。

“我们还没结束呢，宝宝。”Tony说着，轻咬他的耳朵。Peter发出柔软陶醉的呻吟声，当Tony亲昵地将几个又小又轻的吻落在他锁骨上，再次小幅度地摆动着腰胯时。尽管Peter觉得自己从心理上大概还没准备好再来一次，但他那初尝几次性体验之后荷尔蒙旺盛的青少年身体绝对是准备好了。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

浴室中又来了一轮之后，Tony尽力清洁和擦干两个人，抱起疲惫的男孩返回大床。那个古灵精怪的小脑袋一碰到枕头就睡死过去了，Tony能说就算地球爆炸了也吵不醒他。

他解开Peter手腕上缠绕的衬衫，花了一分钟去欣赏自己留下的吻痕，然后给男孩盖好被子。他静悄悄地返回浴室，将两人衣服丢进洗衣篮后换了身干净的居家服。当他走出换衣间，一幅Peter穿着他衬衫的画面不请自来地浮现在眼前——男孩身上披着尺码过大的衬衫，露出颈肩上一朵朵浅红色的吻痕。他无辜地仰头看着Tony，抬起一只小手揉着睡意朦胧的眼睛。

Tony转向衣柜，又给Peter挑起了衣服。最后只拿了一件简单的白色衬衫，不需要内裤和长裤。但他确保衬衫会松松垮垮地披在孩子身上，尤其是衣领处的无扣设计能让Peter展现出精美的小细脖子。

他把衬衫放在卧室的椅子上，将耳中的蓝牙耳机塞进口袋，朝工作室走去。

“Jarvis，Peter睡醒之后通知我，让他穿上我放在椅子上的衣服，领他来这里。”Tony一进工作室便命令道。

“这样做明智吗，先生？”Jarvis问道。

“你想说什么，Jarvis？”Tony反问。

“现在您已经得到了性满足，难道不该让Parker先生离开这里吗？毕竟Parker先生年仅十六岁，您跟他发生关系已经触犯了法律。并且Parker先生仍在本地中学就读，人们会注意到他的失踪。”

“考虑到我已经什么都做了，你现在再告诉我这些是不是有些迟了，伙计？以后这种废话就给我省省吧。”Tony反驳着，开始在Mark 46上敲敲打打。

“我只是在遵从我的基本指令，先生。”Jarvis说。

“是啊，我知道。”Tony叹了口气。“帮我呼叫Steve Rogers。”

“嗨，Tony！”Steve一接起电话就问候道。“昨晚跟小朋友玩得怎么样？”

“他棒极了，并且现在我正式通知你，我感觉到了中年危机。谢谢你让我悟到这个，Steve。”

Steve的大笑穿过扬声器，Tony继续说，“不过我想我们都清楚，我打电话给你不是为了感悟人生。告诉我，你把他交给我的真正原因是什么，Steve？我非常确定他不仅仅是一个生日礼物这么简单。”

Steve沉默了一秒，终于开了口。“几周前，我们发现了几段监控录像，其中一段是几个小混混用高科技武器抢劫自动取款机。”

“很好，所以我猜发生这件事的时候Peter正好在现场。”Tony推测道。“他做了什么特殊的事？”

“Peter正在过马路，听见动静立刻穿过街道去看发生了什么事。在所有路人里面，他是离抢劫犯最近的，也许看到了那帮人的长相。如果我能拿到这些监控录像，那么我打赌那帮人也能轻而易举地找到，接下来就会去找Peter。”Steve不动声色地说。

“那又怎样？就因为你让我睡了他，我就得当他的私人保镖？Steve，你知道我对床伴新鲜感的最高纪录。万一我哪天没兴趣了，你是让我把他踹到大马路上去吗？”Tony气不打一处来，厉声质问。

“我完全不担心这个，Tony，因为他有个不比你逊色的头脑，还有张能说会道的嘴。好好培养他，让他当你的助手吧。”

“在这方面，我已经有Pepper了。”Tony反驳道。

“但你在工作室里可是一个人，她没法在科研上面帮你。这孩子很聪明，智商高得吓人。如果我说我不希望你帮助这个孩子、让他充分发挥他的才华和潜力，那么我就是在说谎。”

“Steve，我不是慈善家。我不能投资一个你胡乱塞给我的小孩儿。”Tony叹了口气，捏住鼻梁。

“那就跟我说说你慷慨捐赠给麻省理工的那1.61亿助学金。那听上去可相当慈善。”

“我要收留他多久，Steve？”一分钟之后，Tony终于问道。

“这个问题应该是，Tony，你想收留他多久？”Steve反问了一句，接着便挂断了电话。

谈话过后，Tony开始气急败坏地敲打Mark 46。虽然他很生气Steve利用了他，但他也知道，Steve说得有一定道理……

这个想法让他嘴里尝到一些苦涩。但一想起Peter，他的心又柔和了起来，不过他可不会承认。

“Parker先生醒了，先生。”Jarvis打断了正在给Mark 46焊接新部件的Tony。

“很好，等他下来之后就放他进来。”

当Peter走下来时，Steve的那通电话立马被Tony抛到脑后。他的想象力真让他失望，因为小家伙穿着他留下的那件衬衫的效果比他想象中更加美妙。他看到还没睡醒的Peter光着小脚东倒西歪地走下楼梯，像梦游一样朝工作室靠近。他连忙来门口迎接，给这个迷迷糊糊的男孩一个赏识的目光，看到他的锁骨展现着那些浅红色的吻痕。然后他把Peter从地板上抱了起来，带他进入工作室。

当Peter困倦地把头靠在Tony胸前，发出没有完全清醒的哼声时，Tony决心下一次他要亲自把孩子叫醒。显然，Peter在昏昏欲睡的时候非常柔软亲人，考虑到他仰起小脸，毫不抗拒地接受了Tony给他的几个啄吻。

Tony拖过一把椅子放在他正忙碌的工作台旁边，几乎舍不得把Peter放上去，但他手头还有活儿要干。

于是，时间过去了。当Tony忙着打造Mark 46时，Peter很快清醒了，兴致勃勃地看着他工作。“这是Mark几号？”他突然问道。

“46。”Tony应声回答。

“它靠什么发动？”

“我创造的一个新元素。”

“……我从斯塔克工业的介绍里可没看到过这个。”

“没人会看到，因为我还不打算公开。”

“因为那个新元素会产生辐射或放射性废弃物吗？”

“不。”

“……你知道这些战甲能挽救多少生命吗？”

“你知道这些战甲能夺走多少生命吗？”Tony翻了个白眼。

“就像是你刚才派出去抓我的，能在裸眼下隐身，由人工智能操控的全自动战甲？”

“……”这个孩子就不肯消停一会儿吗？

“你打算把这些战甲卖掉？”

“我没这个计划。”

“那你有什么计划？”Peter紧追不放。

“还没想好。”

“你不是头号武器商人吗？为什么不卖战甲？”

Tony对这个尖锐的问题咬牙切齿。“考虑到我在你说‘不行！’之后干了你多少次，我还以为你不会想跟我玩一个‘问20个问题就成好朋友’的游戏。”

“好嘛。如果你肯放我走，我就不会追着你东问西问了，对不对？”Peter脑筋转得飞快。

“你知道，Peter。因为你表现得不像一个和平主义者，所以我认为你对我的武器知道得越少越好。”Tony发出赶猫一样的嘘声。

“只因为你只把你的科技用在武器上，不代表它不能在其他领域发挥作用。另外，你不是在皇后区长大的，那里不流行和平主义。我当然不喜欢暴力，但我认为自卫和攻击对人类来说同等重要。”Peter老气横秋地说，纠正Tony的论调。

Tony终于受够了这些唠叨。他走过来，双手撑着椅子两侧的扶手，整个人罩在Peter身体上方。“你知道的，小乖乖，我更喜欢床上的你。”他说着，嗓音沙哑，用食指沿着Peter光滑的脸颊抚摸。

“真希望我能说同样的话，但你在床上实在很烂。”Peter不甘示弱地回击。

“亲爱的，诚实点儿吧，你分明很享受床上的每一秒。从那些口活儿，到逃跑，到被抓住，再到被干得嗷嗷叫，你比你现在愿意承认的更加喜欢。”Tony一条条地列出，接着强行吻住Peter的双唇，激烈地挑逗着他。

就在两人呼吸急促起来时，Tony突然后退，返回工作台，说，“我很想再陪你玩一轮，但现在我有正事要做。所以，比起坐在旁边干扰我，你为什么不过来帮我呢？这样我能早点陪你。”

Tony的话得到了一会儿沉默，然后，“你实测过你的战甲吗？”

“只在那些偷我武器、把弹片射进我胸口的恐怖分子身上测试过。”Tony没好气地回答。

“那你试过用它们抗住你公司开发的武器吗？”

Tony抬起头来，盯了Peter一会儿。“这样做有什么意义？”

“好吧，答案很明显。初看之下，这些战甲并不是为了犯罪而设计。”Peter指了指镶嵌在墙上的那些一字排开的战甲，继续说。“既然你在阿富汗的洞穴里开发出了微型反应堆，我猜你设计了独立的微型反应堆系统装进战甲，否则你就得处理它们的能源问题。我的意思是，这是很容易想到的。当Mark 15朝我飞来时，它的形态是一块块的散件，然后自动组装在我身上。从这个方面来看，我发现战甲可能习惯于你的体型，这意味着你没有添加太多攻击力。那么我推断，战甲的攻击力来自手掌部分的反重力推动装置和一些轻型武器，可以搞定一个黑帮，但是遇上更厉害的对手就不好对付了。另外，从Mark 15的移动方式上，我能看出你希望它带有攻击力，前提是不损失灵巧和躲闪能力。因此这意味着你对战甲的防御需求多过攻击需求。那么，既然你公司已经开发出了最优秀的武器，为什么不用你的矛去测试你的盾呢？”Peter喋喋不休地说了一大堆，最后瞥了Tony一眼。

Tony被他一本正经的样子逗笑了，回答，“Peter，让我把我的铁人军团正式介绍给你吧。”

他把Mark 46的方方面面讲给Peter。令人惊讶的是，他用的大部分术语和解释，Peter都听得懂。于是，几分钟变成了几小时，两人深深地沉迷进了对铁人战甲和理论应用的探讨中。


	6. Chapter 6

Peter醒过来时，发现自己正蜷缩在一个人的怀里，被拦腰抱住。这不是他的床。这是Tony Stark的床。四周闻起来也像是Tony Stark的气息，那是一种他从未想过自己能认出来的成熟男性的味道。接着，他想起了一切。关于Ben叔叔欠了高利贷，关于他被下药、当作生日礼物送给一个万恶的有钱人，关于他被这个有钱人抓到床上、吃干抹净。然后还有昨晚，发生了更诡异的事……

他们讨论着铁人军团以及能加以利用的科技，让战甲更加强力。两人说个不停，直到Peter的肚子发出咕噜噜的咆哮。于是Tony为他们点了一些宵夜，就连吃东西的时候仍在跟他争论不休。吃完之后，Tony甚至让他动手操控战甲的一部分。

他们在工作室里研究到第二天凌晨。忠心耿耿的Jarvis报出时间，坚持他们应该休息（毕竟前一个晚上就光顾着激烈运动，没怎么休息好）。

美美地一觉睡到现在，似乎又快到晚上了。

Peter意识到自己心思不对劲。真的很不对劲。他应该担心May婶婶，担心Tony Stark还会把他压在床上欺负他。他本该专注于如何逃跑才对，然而他似乎把这件事儿给忘了。此时此刻，他能想到的就是他们在工作室里度过的充实而愉快的时光，以及天才Tony曾跪在他的双腿之间，为他带来至高无上的快感。

Peter早就知道自己是双性恋，但他总以为自己应该是top多过bottom。这下可好，Tony用亲身实践彻底颠覆了他对自己的认知。这不仅是他第一次跟别人过夜，对方还是个相当有技巧的年长者。从前他曾憧憬过自己的初夜会是什么样子，但眼下这个发展跟他想象中的完全不沾边儿。然而，事情已然这样了——他，神清气爽地，破了处。

如果非常诚实的话，Peter会说他还挺愿意跟这个男人再来几次。唉，都怪那该死的青少年荷尔蒙在捣鬼！

不行，至少应该给May报个平安。

下定决心之后，Peter试图离开大床。但只是‘试图’而已，没有成功。因为他刚从Tony怀里一动，男人立刻收紧了环在他腰上的胳膊。他低头凑近Peter的脖颈，意犹未尽地亲了又亲。

Peter发出呻吟。“Tony！”他沮丧地抱怨。下一秒，他突然被翻过身来，仰面躺在对方身下。他感觉到带着胡茬的脸在蹭他的下巴，然后迎来一个慵懒而细致的亲吻，一路吻到他的脖颈。Tony时而吮吸时而舔弄，还有偶然的牙齿轻碾，让Peter情不自禁地叫出声来。

“某人真是敏感。”Tony取笑道，故意用冒尖儿的胡茬蹭过Peter的肌肤，令呻吟声变得更加高亢。“我想我们应该去浴室继续。”他在Peter耳边低语道。

Peter大声地喘出一口气，作为答应。他任由Tony将他抱进浴室，脱去衣服，在淋浴中分享了另一个饥渴的亲吻。

“先生，”Jarvis的声音通过浴室的扬声器传来。“Rogers先生到了。他想要见您，并声称有要事跟您商量。”

“让他上楼。”Tony漫不经心地回答，把额头压在Peter头顶，陶醉地闭上眼睛。

“不行，我得出去！”Peter嚷嚷着，立即紧张起来，扭动着屁股想钻出淋浴间。但Tony猛地把他拽回刚才的位置，给了他一个春情激荡的吻，边吻边用双手游移着揉捏他的身子，直到他再次放松下来。

当Tony撤回时，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光辉。“是他拖你下水的。我想我们应该让他多等一会儿，你不觉得吗？”他建议道，睫毛在眼睛下面扫出一片阴影。

Peter内心挣扎了一小会儿，终于拉近两人距离，扑上去更加激烈地吻住了Tony。

洗完一个热辣的淋浴，两人终于走进起居室。在收到Steve一个狡猾的眼神之后，Peter耳朵都羞红了。然而Tony非但不帮他解围，反而大摇大摆地牵着他的手，坐在黑帮首领对面的沙发上。

Tony把他拉到自己身边，几乎是示威似的搂紧。是的，照这样下去，他的脸怕是要比铁人战甲的喷漆还红了。

“我看出来了，你俩处得不错。”Rogers立即开口。

“好吧，考虑到你几乎是把他硬塞给我的，我们必须处得不错。”Tony用充满讥讽的语气回应道。他朝旁边斜了一眼，但并不是在看Peter。虽然他面色很平静，但眼神锐利如锥，不动声色地掩饰着怒气。过去每当记者问他一些恼人的问题时，他总会给出一些蔑视的眼神。而现在，这种眼神更像是蔑视的加强版。

“你知道我这样做的原因，Tony。另外你不能否认，你的确很喜欢他。”Rogers果然被激怒了，马上针锋相对地反驳起来。

“如果你从一开始就告诉我皇后区有麻烦，我会更乐意帮忙保护这个孩子，说不定会跟他相处得比现在更好！但是你用那种上不了台面的手段把他硬塞到我车里，引诱我犯罪。你根本不是在保护他，你是在害他！”Tony恶狠狠地骂道，也不知道自己是在生Steve的气还是他自己的。

从这一刻开始，所有轻松愉快的气氛都消失了。Steve咬牙切齿地怒视着Tony，仿佛再次变回五年前那个刚空降到纽约东部就强势地独揽大权，将每个非法交易都死死控制在自己手里的暴力分子。房间越来越压抑，Peter真的很不喜欢事情的前进方向。他试着从Tony的怀里溜走，却只让环在腰上的手臂更紧了，也被迫离Tony更近。这一切，Steve都看在眼里。

“你真是这样想的吗，Tony？因为我一进来就发现了，某人能抓住你的注意力超过一个晚上，还激起了你的保护欲？瞧瞧你现在这个装腔作势的样子，我能说他正式从‘Stark先生的一夜情对象’学位毕业了。你把他单独留在你的阁楼，像是，超过一整天了。我从你的眼神看出来，你看起来不像是很快会放他走。”Steve发出嘘声。“谁想得到呢，这位天才、亿万富翁、花花公子，没准儿他要娶一个16岁的——”

“住口！”Peter突然爆发了，猛地从Tony怀里挣脱出来。“你们把我当成什么了？攻击彼此的子弹吗？我不是你们随手摆弄的棋子！”他愤怒地吼道，浑身颤抖。

两个男人一齐怔住了。

“听着——”

“我们——”

Steve和Tony同时开口，又面面相觑。他们无声地用眼神交换意见，似乎达成了一个不言而喻的共识：结束这场愚蠢的斗嘴。之后，Steve先开口了。

“听我说，孩子。记得几周前发生在皇后区的ATM机抢劫案吗？你当时恰好路过。”Steve顿了顿。Peter眨眨眼睛，似乎是在回忆。“好吧，一开始我以为你只是在旁观。但后来我发现，你做的事儿可远比‘旁观’更多，Peter。”

“我、我从来没把那天的事告诉过任何人，就连May婶婶都没说。”Peter惊慌保证道，目光来回落在Rogers和Tony身上。

“听着，Peter。Steve和我跟抢劫案没有任何关系。事实上，我们在试着找出那些高科技武器的来源。”Tony迅速纠正他的担心，看到Peter紧绷的肩膀渐渐放松下来了。

“无论如何，”Steve继续说，“如果我能从监控录像中找到你，那么那帮人也一样。”

“所以，你把我从May身边带走，交给Tony，是为了保护我？在那之前，你真的会延长我们还钱的日子吗？”Peter没底气地问道，心底仍带着一个小小的希望。

Steve自嘲地笑了，Peter谨慎地稍微后退。“不，孩子，我没那么好心。你婶婶应该在约定时间内还款，我带走你只是一个惩罚。但对当时的情况来说，这个办法算是一石二鸟。”他坦诚地说。

Peter犹犹豫豫地瞥了Tony一眼，只发现他的面色又凝重起来。Tony给了Rogers一个审查的凝视，仿佛在评判他。

“Tony一直都知道这件事吗？”Peter终于向Steve问道。

“我是在那天淋浴之后给Steve打的电话。”Tony及时回答，以防Peter误会他。

“我不确定我应不应该相信你们两个。”Peter小声说，来回看着他们俩。“另外，这意味着May婶婶仍随时可能遇到危险。即使我在这里，他们还是能调查到我和May的住处，去公寓抓我。我要回家了。再说，May大概担心得要命。”他下定了回家的决心。

Peter看到Rogers和Tony突然交换起了眼神，两人似乎达成了另一个共识。Tony，显然，决定这次由他来扮黑脸。“Peter，恐怕在情况调查清楚之前，你不能去任何地方。我不喜欢这样说，但我在这一点上赞同Steve。跟我待在一起，也许这样你才是最安全的。另外，我推测抢劫自动取款机的劫匪不会把你婶婶怎么样。从劫匪到人身伤害，这可是一大步跨越。”这就是Tony的理由。

Peter垂下肩膀，装出一副沮丧的妥协模样，决定暂时按兵不动。

“差点儿忘了。”Steve突然说，伸手从沙发上抓起什么东西。“我派人从你家给你拿了些换洗衣服。”

当Steve把他的书包递给他时，Peter振作了起来，一个计划开始在脑中成型。他以换衣服为借口告辞。一旦进入Tony的卧室，他快速换好衣服，然后翻找着书包。他找到了他新发明的蛛网装置，顿时心花怒放。他把装置戴在手腕内侧，捆牢，又把剩下一点小道具装进牛仔裤的口袋。谢天谢地，Rogers还给他带来了他的灰色拉链连帽衫。

Peter走回生活区，路上不动声色地扫视了整个地方。电梯肯定不行，但他发现了逃生楼梯。他确保自己动作不太明显地靠近楼梯门，然而转向Steve和Tony。现在这两人明显比刚才放松了警惕。

“那么，现在该做什么？”Peter询问道，走到他认为合适的地点。

“现在，”Steve开口了，“你待在这里，Tony会照看你。”

“我学校的事怎么办？”

“我确定我能——”Tony话还没说完就被突然打断了。Peter抬起手腕，眼疾手快地将他们网进沙发。

“蛛丝两个小时就溶解啦！”Peter吼了一嗓子，掉头冲向楼梯。

望着看不见底的一层层台阶，男孩有点儿眼晕，意识到从楼梯逃跑的计划大概有点草率。他不知道自己能不能及时离开大厦，毕竟他得人力跑下九十三层楼！

还有一个更为紧迫的问题：他认为用不着花上两个小时，Tony和Steve就能想办法弄开他的网。Peter想了想，决定放弃台阶。他利用他的蛛网和跑酷技巧，顺着楼梯天井快速向下攀跳。

他刚到达一楼，电梯门就开了。门分左右，露出两张气得七窍生烟的脸。Peter收到了Tony和Steve的怒视，放弃尝试大门，反而从兜里摸出一个忍者烟雾弹，砸在那两人脚下。趁着烟雾弥漫，他打破一扇窗户，逃出大厦，拉上兜帽拐进一条小巷。然而没走几步，他突然被一个人压在了墙上。

“晚上好，孩子。”一个嗓音在他耳边响起，接着一块破布蒙住了他的脸。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

当Bucky把昏迷的Peter带回来时，Tony说，“这小子有双好腿。”

“关于这点你应该再清楚不过了，Tony。”Steve不容反驳地说。

“接住，这是你的孩子。”Bucky说着把Peter丢进Tony怀里。“我能不能给你提个意见？锁好你的大厦，或者下次看他看得紧一点儿。”

Tony抱起Peter，跟Steve一起返回电梯。“你可以让你的部下和我们一起上去，不是吗？”

“得了，他们更喜欢待在地面上。一座高九十三层、外面还包着一圈儿玻璃的积木大厦确实让他们心里不踏实。”Steve讥讽地回答。

“你是在侮辱我。我亲自参与了大厦的设计，不准把它比成积木。”Tony没好气地说。

“你打算怎么处置这个孩子？”Steve询问道，当电梯逐渐到达顶层。

“还不确定，也许把他送到我马里布市的公寓里去。”Tony耸了耸肩。

“我记得你那幢房子是带工作室的。如果你像把无人看管的小孩丢进玩具店一样把他丢在你家，就别指望他能老实待着，什么都不碰。”Steve提醒道。

“好吧，他是怎么样都不会放弃逃跑了。”Tony回答，把Peter放在沙发上。“放走他怎么样？”

“我不明白。”Steve怀疑地说。

“反正他无论如何都要回到他的婶婶身边。比起强迫他留下，不如跟他做个协议。让他每周在我这里待四天，陪他婶婶三天。另外，我们同意他回学校，正常上课。这样就不必成天担心他会逃跑了。另外，我总能找个办法定位到他。”Tony提议道。

“听起来工作量不小。”Steve斜了他一眼。

“用醋没法带他去任何地方。那么，一点蜂蜜又没什么害处。[美国谚语：蜜比醋更能抓住飞虫，比喻好话比尖刻言词更管用]”Tony叹了口气，动手拆掉Peter手腕上的蛛网发射器。

“很好，回头告诉我你是怎么解决的。”Steve呼着气，返回电梯。“晚安，Tony。”

“回见。”Tony随口说着，把男孩的口袋彻底翻了一遍。“Jarvis，提醒夜间员工，楼梯间有粘网需要清除。”他命令道，把Peter兜里的其他小发明搜刮一空。“另外，Peter醒来时通知我，并让他来工作室。”

Tony一到工作室就开始检测发射器和储存蛛网的装置。

“Jarvis，扫描发射器，给我建立一个三维模型。”Tony吩咐。

“好的，先生。”

正当Jarvis操作扫描设备时，Tony用另一个发射器朝墙壁射出一缕丝。他用手指碰了碰，然后对其做了一系列附着力试验。

“先生，设备已准备就绪。”Jarvis报告道。

“现在开始扫描。”Tony回答，并让Jarvis接管蛛丝试验。“Jarvis，每通过一次附着力试验就记录下数据。”他指导着，转身再次去摆弄Mark 46号。在Jarvis把Peter的发明研究透之前，Tony强迫自己耐心等待结果。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“先生，试验结果已记录完毕。”

Tony放下手里工作，对着蛛丝的各项数据惊讶扬眉。

“Jarvis，你确定这些数字是正确的？这东西的拉伸强度简直不可思议！它应该是在专业实验室里研究多年才造出来的才对，而不是一个中学生随随便便在学校的化学实验室里搞出来。”

“先生，我可以向您保证，这些数据是正确执行试验得出的结果。”Jarvis回答，甚至语气里有点生气。

“别表现得那么无礼，Jarvis。我知道你是不会出错的。给我再次确认一遍，看它之前是否已经获得过专利，或者有没有可能是在别处被发明出来的。虽然我从来没见过，但我宁可我是正确的。另外，重播Peter从楼梯逃跑的监控录像。我倒要看看Parker先生是如何利用蛛网和他的体能优势从九十三层楼下去的。”

在观看录像的过程中，Tony惊讶于蛛丝的对抗张力。当然，他知道Peter很轻，但一段蛛丝能够支持他的体重，且不会立即断开？该死，一想到这个十六岁的小孩凭自己的聪明才智创造出了这么了不起的东西，还能加以最大化利用，Tony就佩服不已。这个男孩将来绝对能干一番大事。

Tony心中不知为何有些得意，把注意力转回发射器的全息图上。以他商业的眼光来看，这个装置轻便又小巧，方便隐藏。如果设计合理，将会很难被发现。考虑到突袭和便利，使用者只需弯起中指和无名指就能发射出蛛网，攻击方向由手腕来控制。

“Parker先生醒了。”Jarvis突然打断了他的推想。

“务必把他带到这里。如果他想去别的地方，让我知道。另外，建议他不要逃避。”Tony说。

过了一会儿，他假装没听见工作室的门打开的声音，仍在检查储存蛛丝的装置。

“你不该掉以轻心，Parker先生。”当Peter走进门内，Tony指出。“这是谁造出来的？”他斟字酌句地问。

Tony继续研究储存蛛丝的小方盒。Peter看起来在犹豫。“是一个朋友给我做的。”他终于决定撒谎。但Tony轻易看穿了，因为他一直在不易察觉地观察他。

“真的吗？哪个朋友？”他问。

“我不想说。”Peter过了好一会儿才回答。

“是Ned？”Tony问，抬头看到Peter的眼睛变大了。“还是Michelle？因为，Liz一定在忙着准备返校舞会的事，并且她还有十项全能比赛要参加，没时间研究这东西。那么，Peter，到底是你的哪一个朋友做的呢？”

“调查一个16岁男生，即使对你来说也有点儿太低级了吧。”

“我不会把这称为‘调查’。我只是喜欢了解上过我床的每个人，尤其是设法说服Jarvis违抗我命令的那个。”Tony回答。“除了你的两个朋友之外，我还知道，你的化学是最强的。那么，”他继续说，同时把一只蛛丝发射器放在两人之间的桌上，“这东西到底是谁发明的呢？”

“你已经知道答案了，干嘛还要问我。”Peter的语气变软了，整个人缩了缩。

“因为，虽然我什么都能查到，但我不喜欢把这些放在暗地里。考虑到今后我们还要合作，我宁愿你跟我开诚布公。另外，一份档案能告诉你的信息其实很有限。”Tony解释道，把另外两只发射器放在桌上。“那么，讲讲你是怎么发明出来的吧。”

“这是我最喜欢的项目。”Peter终于说，充满防备。

“为什么？”Tony继续催促。

Peter的双唇抿成一条线。“我不想说。”

“那么，你赢了。”Tony看着Peter把自己缩得更小。他捏起自己的鼻梁，叹气。“你看，跟你以为的相反，我不想摧残你的生活，你也不是什么我养在身边为了取乐的宠物，尽管我之前确实这么说过。而且你也阴过我，好吗？如果我们要住在一起，不知道到什么时候，我们就需要至少不要把对方惹恼。”

“另外，这东西，”Tony说着，把其中一只发射器扔给Peter，“做得还不错。真的，令我印象深刻。那么，再多跟我说说它吧。”

看到Peter警惕地盯着他，Tony再次叹气。

“很好，我明白你不信任一个夺走你初夜的人。那么我猜，我有个好消息能打破你的不信任。你明天可以去上学，然后跟你婶婶回家。但是，”当Peter惊喜地睁大双眼时，Tony快速补充，“你必须戴上这个，”他继续说，同时举起一只造型现代的蓝色不锈钢手表，“你每周要在我这里待四天。另外，你要全天戴着这只手表。无论你用什么办法把它丢掉，我都会找到它，然后下一步就是把它悍在你的手腕上。”他信誓旦旦地说。

Peter很气恼，很快反驳道，“我只是个皇后区的穷学生，不管是我还是我婶婶都买不起这么贵重的东西。我不能戴着它去上学！”

“那么，你只好待在这里了，直到我把那些滥用高科技武器的家伙捉住。”Tony无所谓地说，然后转身背对着Peter，摆出一副谈话结束的架势。

“……好啦。”Peter答应了。

Tony得意一笑，但快速把笑容收起，转身面对Peter。他把手表递给男孩，看着他把表戴在手腕上，然后调整表带的松紧。Tony笑了笑，Peter紧张地盯着他看，对Tony竟然同意放他走感到不可思议。

“现在，你来跟我解释一下你的小发明吧。”

“它叫蛛网发射器。”Peter纠正道，然后紧张地讲解了起来，利用大量手势和指示。Tony怜爱地看着男孩慢慢放松了，投入到更深层次的发明动力学中。


	7. Chapter 7

“醒醒，Peter。”一只手摇晃着Peter。他呻吟着，从抱了很久的枕头上翻滚开。

“再睡五分钟。”Peter央求道，像个蚕宝宝一样缩进被子里。当他的意识逐渐退回睡梦中时，突然感觉到一阵疼痛叮在他的脖子上。他尖叫一声，一下子起来了，怒视着干扰了他睡眠的入侵者。

“你真讨厌！还有你的吸血鬼毛病！”Peter大声嚷嚷，揉着脖子上的牙印儿。

一双发暗的眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着他。“下一次，我会用一个更好的办法叫你起床。但公平地说，你上学要迟到了。”Tony承诺道，对Peter脸颊上突然浮现的颜色得意地笑了。“不管怎么说，你该起床了。在你离开之前，我需要给你复习一些基本规矩。去洗脸吧，浴室里有些洗漱用品。”他指了指浴室，起身走出房间。今天他穿着一套三件套的西装，Peter觉得他看起来格外英俊。

‘是滴，我真的需要重新理理脑子了。’Peter呻吟着，朝浴室走去，洗脸刷牙。当他走出浴室，惊讶地看到自己的衣服和上学的背包都端正地摆放在床上。他迅速换上常服，扫了一眼书包里面。本来他还绞尽脑汁地琢磨，怎么才能说服Tony把他送到May那里拿衣服，现在他需要的一切都在这里了。一个小恐慌冲进他的静脉，他迅速扼杀了它。

“那么，”Peter开口了，当他走进起居室，“我知道你调查过我，但入侵学校的数据库去拿我的课程表，不会有点过分吗？”

“我让人去取来你的东西，这样你的婶婶不会在一大早被你吓一跳。顺便一提，不用谢。”Tony回答，给自己倒了杯咖啡。“不出所料，你婶婶对你的失踪很绝望。并且显然，她尽其所能地折腾Steve的手下，为了把你讨回去。”

一想起May婶婶正在家担心，Peter失去了吃早餐的胃口。然而当Tony用眼神示意他吃东西时，他还是坐下了。“现在，还有一件重要的事，”Tony继续说，越过厨房岛台把Peter的手机滑了过来。“我把我和Happy的号码存进你手机里了。”

就在这时，一个男人从Peter身后出现，坐在厨房岛台的另一个座位上。

“这是Happy，我安排给你的司机。如果你有任何需求，就给他打电话。我知道你现在很想回去见你的婶婶，我不会阻止你，不在意你想去哪儿。但一旦你和你婶婶待完这三天，你就得回到这里，过完这个星期，否则Steve就去把你拖着回来。然而，如果是我亲自去接你的话，你一定不会喜欢。”Tony信誓旦旦地说，给了Peter一个‘有胆你就试试看’的眼神，让Peter毛骨悚然地抖了抖。他从那个冒着寒气儿的眼神也能看出来，Tony是认真的。

说着说着，Tony绕到了Peter座位后面，把一只手放在他的脖子上，指尖抚摸着最新的咬痕。Peter浑身都紧绷起来。“乖乖的，等危险过去之后，你就能回到你的普通中学生活中去了。但是，如果你不乖，我会毫不犹豫地把你锁起来，彻底隔离，让你再也见不到你在乎的所有人。”他喃喃地说，嘴唇邪恶地擦过Peter的耳朵。

Peter转过身，望进Tony的眼睛里，那里充斥着的占有欲和饥渴让他的胃沉甸甸的。

“吃东西吧。”Tony命令道，退后一段距离。“Happy，等他吃完之后开车送他去上学。”

一旦Tony离开，Peter马上能再次呼吸了。这个男人真是两个极端。昨天晚上，他还对他那么关心和体贴。而现在，又来了个一百八十度的转弯，威胁他说如果不服从就把他关起来。Tony Stark不是那种能捉弄的人，尤其是当他跟你四目相对时。

Peter的脉搏越跳越快，飞快地吃完早餐，然后被Happy撵进一辆没什么特色的黑车里。

汽车驶离斯塔克大厦，Peter发现就算是离开这里也无法安抚他受损的神经。不管怎么说，那个想要他的男人是Tony Stark。他知道Jarvis能黑进世界上所有安保系统，只要Tony命令他这样做。所以，试着逃到纽约——这座每个街区都至少有一个监控器的城市——的任何地方，都是不可能的。Peter不是悲观主义者，但事实如此。

其实，Peter从小到大都在研究斯塔克工业的创造。当他还是个小孩子的时候，他甚至去过斯塔克展销会。之后，他知道了斯塔克的地下军火交易。但即使知道了这些，他仍在钻研斯塔克工业的技术。因为那些技术向来都是世界第一流，要经过严谨的审查，只有精英中的精英才能进入斯塔克公司。更不用提Tony Stark永远不会开发没用的东西，尤其是经他制造出来的产品，更是常人无法想象的高度。

Peter瞥了一眼车窗外，看着沿途风景，渐渐认出车子已经快开到中城高中了。

真是此一时彼一时。从被黑帮大佬绑架、失身给斯塔克的老总，到返回他的中学生活，仅仅是过了一个周末。在过去的两天里，Peter感觉自己像变了个人似的。但现在是周一，他站在学校门口，周围一切貌似还是老样子。真气人！

“嗨，Parker！”Michelle一见到Peter就叫住了他。“你整个周末都干嘛去了？周五之后你就跟我们失联了。”

“完全音讯全无嘛。”Ned赞同道，从他身边冒了出来。

“我……周末去了趟纽约州的北部，忘了带手机充电器。”Peter支支吾吾地撒了个谎。

“去那里做什么？”Michelle用胳膊肘捅了捅他，眯起眼睛。

Peter大脑一片空白，结果给出了一个最愚蠢的回答。“我申请了斯塔克公司的实习，结果我通过了。”他真想抽自己一个耳光。

“什么！”Ned惊慌地大叫。“你为什么一点儿都不告诉我们？”

“我也不确定能不能通过，不想让你们空欢喜一场。”Peter耸了耸肩。“不管怎么说，我们得赶紧进教室了。”他从朋友身边转身，冲向自己教室，脖子后面被Michelle小针似的目光扎疼了。

过了一上午，他为世界根本没有改变感到愤愤不平，同时又为一切还都算正常感到如释重负。跟从前一样，他在西班牙语和历史课上还是有些吃力。有什么东西在刺激着他的神经，带来忧虑。

到了午餐时间，Peter发现自己闷闷不乐，紧张不安，准备结束这一天。

挑选午餐时，Ned和Michelle加入了他。Ned开始热烈讨论起了斯塔克科技工业的最新消息。

“你觉得你能见到它吗？”

Peter对Ned的问题眨了眨眼。“啊？”

“你觉得你能看一眼Stark先生身上的微型反应堆吗？”Ned又充满期待地问了一遍。

“大概吧。”Peter回答，没提他已经亲眼、近距离、毫无遮挡地见过两次了，当Tony在浴室里干得他嗷嗷叫的时候。

“这也太酷了吧！”Ned继续说。Peter吃不下去了，站起来去倒掉托盘。

当三个人朝图书馆走去时，Ned还在兴奋，一个人跑在前面。Michelle走在Peter旁边。“那么，什么样的实习能给你的脖子上留下一个咬痕？”她突然问道，打破了沉默。

Peter不自然地用手盖住那里，回答，“我在面试的时候认识了一个人。”

“所以你似乎越过了前两个阶段，直接跟那人滚上床了。你追Liz的时候怎么没这么积极主动呢？”Michelle打趣道，表示相当怀疑。

“局面失控了好吗。我做了几个错误的决定，智商下线了。”Peter笨拙地解释。

“好吧，我这次相信你了。”几分钟后，Michelle终于接受了这个回答，不满地撇了撇嘴。“只要你俩的事不会太打扰你。”

到达图书馆之后，Peter松了口气，很高兴谈话结束了。

“你们怎么走得这么慢？”Ned询问道，当他们来到平常的老座位。

“去了下洗手间。”Michelle回答。然后，这件事就到此为止了。

但聊过之后，Michelle生起了Peter的气。毫无疑问，她一定是觉得他不信任朋友，什么事都放在心里不说。但是，他要如何开口解释他的情况？没人会相信他的。尤其是，如果他说“自从我被当作生日礼物兼被保护者送给Tony Stark之后，他就成了我的头号痴汉”这种话。是啊，就连他自己听着都觉得荒谬透顶。

这天剩下的时间过得平淡无奇。Peter急需分散自己的注意力，不要老琢磨那些焦躁不安的想法——对他来说真是如同人间炼狱般煎熬。放学铃刚响他就跳出座位，奔向门口，以冲刺的速度离开学校，朝面包店跑去。经过这漫长的两天之后，他迫不及待想见到May。然而令他沮丧但不意外的是，面包店没有营业。于是他立刻调转方向，朝家走去。

尽管发生了那么多事，按照例行的路线回家却不可思议地令他感到了安慰。虽然Stark能入侵任何监控器盯着他，他还是很高兴回到自己家，见到他的邻居，熟悉的人和熟悉的面孔。他进入公寓大楼，心情既放松又担忧。他从书包里拿出Tony派人（不管是谁）放进去的钥匙，静悄悄地打开门锁，先拉高衣领遮住齿痕，这才紧张地进入公寓。

“May？”他叫道。

一阵慌乱的脚步声回荡在公寓里。May猛地拉开自己卧室的门，几乎马上抓住了他。她泪流满面，抓着他不放，仿佛他是她的救生索，然后激动地哭了起来。“噢，感谢上帝！你还好好的，没有死！我吓坏了，不敢想Steve会对你做什么！你怎么样？受伤了吗？吃东西了吗？哦，天哪！他们给你东西吃吗？”

“May，我很好。”Peter难为情地回答，稍微后退了一点。

May仔细地上下打量他。“Peter，你穿的是自己衣服。你什么时候回家换过衣服了？而且，你好像是从学校回来的。”

“我确实是刚放学。”Peter迟疑着承认了，迎上May的视线。

“怎么可能？到底发生了什么事？”May问道。

Peter决定说一半真话一半假话，“Steve把我交给一个他认为能保护我的朋友。显然，他发现我目击了Delmar先生餐厅对面的抢劫案，会被劫匪灭口。现在我必须每周有四天跟他朋友待在一起，否则他们拒绝放我离开，回家见你。他们还派人偷偷潜进我房间，取走了我的衣服和书包。”

May担心地皱起眉，回答，“如果真的那么危险，也许我们该搬到别的城市去。我的意思是，我们没有太多钱，但是我们可以省一点。毕竟，那样肯定比留在纽约安全。”

Peter的脑袋里敲响了警钟，连忙阻止了May，“不，May，没关系。别担心这个。我能处理好这件事，我们不需要搬走！”

“但我还是觉得搬走会更好，”May反驳道。“能摆脱那个黑帮的威胁。另外我非常确定，如果我们把面包店卖掉，得到的钱足够让我们重新找个地方安顿下来。”

Peter想起了Tony的警告，着急忙慌地说，“但这是Ben叔叔的面包店啊，是他留给我们的最后的东西。另外，Steve说一切只是暂时的。我还能通过给他朋友打工来还清剩下的欠款。”

“唉……好吧。”May不确定地答应了。“如果你坚持我们留下，我们就不搬了。不过，如果事情变得难以承担，我们还是可以搬走。”

Peter暗暗地松了口气，微笑回到脸上。“谢了，May。现在我得去写作业了。”

May理了理他的头发，说他们可以出去吃晚餐。

Peter走进自己房间，背靠在门后。他慢慢滑坐到地板上，脑袋向后倚着门板，讨厌自己不得不用Ben叔叔为Steve和Tony的事情当借口。即使这样阻止了May搬家的想法，他还是为此感到内疚。

他把注意力转回自己房间，能看出东西移动过的痕迹，但是没有太大的变化。窗户还是开着的，这解释了取他衣服的人是怎么进来的。

Peter把耳朵贴着门。等到外面走动的声音消失，他迅速钻进双层床的床底下。在一摞书和他胡乱堆放的杂物后面有一大团废弃的黑衣服，里面藏着他匆忙塞进去的一块灼热的发光体。

这是他那天晚上从抢劫ATM机的歹徒手中得到的纪念品。

Peter对那天发生的一切记忆犹新。他横穿马路，暗中监视着劫匪行动。警察在他后方蜂拥而至，警铃大作。劫匪没注意到他的存在，一听见警铃声就迅速撤往相反方向，跳进一辆厢式货车逃跑了。Peter躲在一个报亭后面，看到警车追逐着货车，躲开劫匪持有的高科技武器射出的蓝色能量射线。两拨人都没注意到一枚发光的武器内核掉出了货车，几辆车越开越远。

Peter捡起那只内核，谨慎地抠开外壳，揭露出神秘的发现。那是一块灼热的晶体，微弱的蓝光照亮了他的脸。他琢磨着，确定这是那些高科技武器的能量来源。他颠了颠重量，推论外壳具有抑制能量的作用，从而将晶体固定在内核中央。他茫然地摆弄着晶体，不知不觉带回了家，还藏在自己的房间里。


	8. Chapter 8

Tony知道用监禁去威胁Peter很恶毒。他也知道他对那个男孩来了个一百八十度的态度转变一定会让他困惑。然而Tony又没说过自己是好人。是啊，他有柔软温情的一面，但也有铁石心肠的时候。

他答应让Peter回家，前提是他不能逃到任何他找不到他的地方。他了解Peter的性格，熟悉那种‘虚心接受、屡教不改’的眼神。他知道像Peter这么聪明的孩子会不停地思考，算计，一有机会就耍花招。所以，他意识到自己必须展示出一定的威慑力。因为要是换成他处于Peter的立场，他不逃跑才怪呢。该死！他开发Mark 1号不就是因为被那群阿富汗土匪给困在山洞里吗？所以他知道Peter也会阳奉阴违，假意答应会乖乖的。但只要给他足够的时间，他一定会逃跑。

“Stark先生，您在15分钟之后有一个会议要参加。”

这句话打断了Tony的沉思。他抬头瞥了一眼，看到Pepper Potts不耐烦地抿紧嘴唇，大概是因为他已经盯着同一张纸超过5分钟了。

“概括一下会议主题。”Tony命令着前女友和秘书。从整个阿富汗事件在他们的感情中横插一杠子之后，现在Pepper对他只剩下秘书的身份了。

“公关部门知道了您最近的国内合资企业，以及您正缓慢低调地从武器产业中撤退的行为。他们想听听您的说法。”

“就这些？”他知道那帮人是不会轻易放过他的。

“他们还希望您能去辟谣，有人怀疑近来纽约市大街上出现的高科技武器来自斯塔克武器部。或者让您至少表个态，声明公司没有出售武器给纽约市的市民。”Pepper说。

Tony靠回座位，叹了口气。“那些武器不是我卖的，我还在调查源头。现在先开会吧。我预感我会头疼。”

于是，他的预言成真了，会议一次比一次让他备受折磨。大家已经知道了Tony将从武器行业缓慢撤出，直到废除武器部门。既然这件事已经板上钉钉了，他们开始往好的方面想。比方说，这会让Tony看起来更像是慈善家，能宣扬公司的正面公众形象。

是啊，少废话，福尔摩斯。他对那帮人心里的小算盘门儿清，但他还得做些枝节问题的扫尾工作。并且，他需要时间！

最后Tony妥协了，但只是为了把自己从另一个小时的辩论中解救出去。如果他不答应，毫无疑问，这件事会没个头儿。他同意召开新闻发布会，投资更多的国内企业，并谴责那些引起恐慌的高科技武器。

新闻发布会将在周五举行。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

真是漫长的一天。Tony出了电梯就直奔吧台。当一杯龙舌兰灌进喉咙时，他几乎发出了一声解脱的呻吟声。

管公司是个苦差事，这就是为什么他付给Pepper那么高的薪水。虽然他们之间的感情已经彻底结束了，但他仍然信任她，因此放心把斯塔克公司的大部分事务交给她处理。这样他就能专注于研究自己的项目，只需要偶尔出席一下会议，商议公司的走向，还有充当公司的形象代言人。

Pepper让他答应每个月出席几次会议。作为回报，她替他把大部分商业应酬挡在门外。就连伊丽莎白女王那么重要的人物，赴约与否也有待争议。

“我应该点晚餐吗？”Jarvis询问。

“是啊，点吧。我想吃中餐。”Tony回答，放下酒杯朝工作室走去，打算干些真正的工作。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

陪May住在家里的三天一眨眼就过去了。直到Stark日的早晨，Peter决定给他们打电话的时候，他才意识到这一点。

在被Tony的威胁逼得走投无路之后，Peter只想让自己忙碌起来。所以他就这么做了，穿梭于学校和面包店，想闲下来都难。他坚持让May将面包店重新开张，而不是停业。因为老实说，他们很需要钱。他每天忙得不停脚，把那块发光体忘在脑后。

面包店重新开张了，起早贪黑变成了家常便饭。Ben叔叔的心愿始终是做出不依靠任何添加剂的甜点，不管是附近的邻居还是住得更远的客人都知道这件事。店里早上九点开业，一直开到下午五点。人们从四面八方过来，来Ben的纯天然面包店买吃的。面包店用的是当地材料，因此他们的很多供应商同时也是店里的常客。

想象一下Peter有多惊讶，当他在关了店门之后又听见敲门声，外面是Tony透过窗玻璃直勾勾地看着他。他叹了口气，打开门锁，让大财主进来。

“我记得你说的是让我完事儿之后给Happy打电话，他会来接我。”Peter呼出一口气，发现Tony即使只穿着休闲牛仔裤和拉链连帽衫也相当英俊潇洒。

“正好我现在有空。反正我们要共度一段……不知道为期多久的时光，我想先看看这个地方。另外，你的面包店在哪儿都是五颗星的评价。所以说，你家的东西一定很好吃。”Tony一边环顾四周一边回答。

“好吧。但是我们还有活儿要干，所以不要指望我能把手头的工作都放下，过来陪你。”Peter小心翼翼地陈述，希望Tony不要生气。

作为回应，Tony大喇喇地找了把椅子上坐下，掏出手机玩起了游戏。Peter认出他玩的是holopad[AR类型的宠物游戏]。

May这时正在收银台算账。当她注意到Tony时，朝Peter疑惑地看了一眼。她不确定哪个男人是谁，不过能猜个大概。

“这位是Stark先生。他就是我的安全监护人，直到整个抢劫案的风声过去。”Peter尴尬地向May解释。

“很高兴见到你，夫人。”Tony彬彬有礼地问候道，站起来朝她伸出一只手。

May谨慎地跟他握了握手，决定抓住公牛的角[比喻果断地抓住机会]，“那么，我听说你要帮Steve保护Peter。你是怎么认识Steve的？”

Peter对这个问题有些畏惧，紧张地瞥了一眼Tony。

“他是帮我逃出阿富汗的军官之一。从那之后，我们偶尔会见面聊天。他嘱咐我把Parker先生藏起来。”Tony毫不犹豫地回答，尽管笑容似乎有一点不自然。“Peter告诉我，你们现在很忙。我的办公室正在重新布置，所以我提前结束了工作，过来接他。”

“好吧，Stark先生，欢迎你在店里坐一坐。我们还得忙一会儿。你想来一杯咖啡和一块糕点吗？”May问。

“那就再好不过了，亲爱的。”Tony回答，摆出了他最卖力的微笑，施展着讨人喜欢的魅力。

“好的，Peter会招待你。”May说，回去继续记账。Peter照做了，虽然比他平时当服务员的时候更磨叽了一点。May什么都没说，记完账后返回厨房，Peter这才将咖啡和糕点端给Tony。

“你亲自跑这么一趟到底是想干嘛？”Peter质问道。

Tony懒洋洋地望着他，就像一只假装平静的猫。“刚才不是告诉过你了么，我只是过来随便看看。除此之外，跟你婶婶混个脸熟又没坏处。”他陈述道，朝男孩得意一笑，咬了一小口草莓羊角包，顿时惊喜地扬眉，让Peter对自家糕点有点小自豪。“真好吃，而且还不是太甜。”

“我家的原料都是本地采购的，有很多供货商也会来买糕点。而且我们经常给供货商们送去新糕点的样品，直到他们都赞不绝口了才在店里出售。你吃的这个草莓羊角包，就是我们先给长岛的草莓商送去了试吃装。”Peter津津乐道，说完最后一句得意地仰起了头。

他让Tony在店里慢慢享用，自己去后厨忙碌起来，把那家伙忘在脑后。他手脚利索地准备明天的面包，把鸡蛋和黄油倒入专业搅拌机里，和出几坨生面团放上传送带，测试自己最近改良出来的揉面机。

感谢上帝，Ben叔叔已经很有远见地给面包店配备了专业的自动烘烤面包设备，即使他已经有了理想客户群。

Peter把最后一坨生面团放上传送带，转过身时惊讶地发现Tony正倚着工作台。

而且后厨员工都离开了。还真巧。

“这是你的新发明？”Tony问道，饶有兴趣地看着被硅胶包裹的金属臂，它们能模拟出人类揉面的动作。

“是啊，揉面桨和搅拌机做不出我们店里需要的柔和度和松软度，所以我一直在改良揉面机，只需把原材料放上去就能自动揉好。现在还是测试阶段，不够完善。”Peter谦虚地回答，检查着机器揉好后的面团的温度和湿度。

“这地方还挺像样。”Tony突然恭维道。

“Ben叔叔花了好多心血和努力。这家面包店是他的梦想。”Peter低声说，望向远处。

“Peter！你把面团放好了吗？”May大叫了一声，突然出现在后厨。

“是啊，我都干完了。”Peter回答道，又检查了一次。

“很好，我们回家吧！”May声称，很高兴能在八点之前离开面包店。她迅速从经理办公室里拿起自己的东西，带两人来到外面大街上。

“你想搭顺风车回家吗，Parker太太？”Tony微笑地建议。当May默许之后，他还为她殷勤地拉开车门。公寓大厦很近，Tony在屏幕上按了几个键，车就自动开过去了。到达大厦之后，May快速下车，Peter偷偷跟在她后面，希望Tony能把他的事儿忘了。

“你是想给你的婶婶带路吗，Parker先生？”就在Peter想悄悄下车的时候，Tony若无其事地问道。“Parker太太，祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚。”他礼貌地告别，同时丢给Peter一个警告的眼神。

“你也一样，Stark先生。”May回应道。Peter关上车门，把背包背在肩上，跟在May身后。“Peter，你不用给我带路，我知道怎么回家。”她责备地说。

“你一个人没问题吗？”Peter担心地问。“我不想让你一个人待着。邻居说你会把自己锁起来。”

“我没事，Peter。老实说，我也不喜欢跟你分开。但是我们没有别的选择，只是……你也要小心。”May微笑着叮嘱。

Peter点点头，从背包里取出一些过夜需要的东西，然后给了婶婶一个快速的亲吻和一个久久的拥抱，这才上车。


	9. Chapter 9

“想跟我耍小聪明对吗，Parker？”Tony得意地笑了两声。Peter故意没看他。

“就跟你那么容易被耍一样。”他反击着，把包放进车里。

车门刚一关闭，车就进入自动驾驶模式。Peter的手腕突然被大力攥住，接着整个人被强势拖拽到了Tony腿上，不情不愿地接受着对方热情的亲吻。即使他试图逃开，他也知道这是徒劳，因为Tony用双臂紧紧地箍着他。要不是怕把他抱得喘不过气，Peter认为Tony绝对不会放开他。

当Peter好不容易调匀了呼吸，Tony已经再次啃咬起了他的脖子，还用一只手覆盖在Peter的勃起处。Peter决定皮一下，给Tony个发蓝的蛋蛋[俚语，指被勾起性冲动却得不到满足造成的**胀疼状态]，于是便开口说，“你知道我今晚还要做作业，并且明天得上学，对吗？”

他能感觉到Tony被逗乐了，又亲了亲他的嘴唇。“我已经三天没见到你了，小可爱。”Tony嗓音沙哑地说。“从你的亲身经验，你应该比任何人更明白我在想念什么。”他轻笑着，把Peter拖进另一个慵懒的亲吻中。

“话说，就算Rogers把我当成生日礼物送给你，让你照看一阵子，我也不认为他真的希望这种关系能持续下去。”Peter挣扎着说。然而青少年那一撩就出火的身体在Tony的挑逗之下迅速起了反应，跟他那番义正言辞的发言完全是两码事。

Tony后退了一点，给了他一个冷漠的眼神。“你真懂得怎么扑灭我的性冲动。”然后，他越发得意地笑了笑，Peter就知道这家伙不会善罢甘休。“好吧，既然你想玩欲擒故纵，那么我奉陪。等回到大厦顶楼，我们可以快速来一发，然后在周五前不再碰你。但是作为补偿，你得陪我一整个周末。”Tony不再闹腾他，反而摆出了商人的嘴脸，装模作样地讨价还价起来。

Peter眯起眼睛。如果他轻易答应Stark，这个游戏可能会不好玩。“回顶楼快速来一发，然后你得到我周末的一部分。不行，我是不会把整个周末都花在跟你的滚床马拉松上的。我有家庭作业要做好吗！另外，我还得帮May的面包店干活。”Peter也开始讨价还价。

“还马拉松呢，像你这么大的小孩到了周末肯定会赖床。另外，”Tony又给了他一个深吻，这才继续说下去，“你狂暴的荷尔蒙会在这个周末无比渴望释放。比起你的手，显然我是一个更好的选择。”

Peter恢复了理智，气喘吁吁地争辩，“你不能这样不讲理！May需要我帮忙，因为周末正是我们生意最忙的时候。再说你自己也说过，我在你床上的时间已经打破了纪录。你可别指望我能丢下May一个人在店里忙得不停脚，自己撒手不管！”

“她有店里的员工帮她。”Tony说着，抿紧嘴唇。“除此之外，你去上大学之后怎么办？她还是得在没有你的情况下运营面包店。这就当是让她提前适应。”

“我还有两年才上大学，我们会在那之前解决这个问题。”Peter自信地回答。“再说了，我们跑题了。反正你不能夺走我的整个周末。”

“我可以把你迷晕，把你从面包店抗回我的地盘。”Tony不客气地发话。

“那你得能先抓得住我才行。”Peter挖苦道。

“我非常确定我能抓住你。既然我之前抓住过你，我就能再次得手。”Tony轻声嗤笑，还意味深长地看了一眼Peter手腕上的表。

“那么你想要你的Mark 15号在大白天飞到皇后区来抓人？没问题啊。”Peter嘲讽地说，扬起一侧的眉。

Tony没有回答，反而带着惊人的效率，重新跟他亲热起来。Peter情不自禁地顺从了，被放躺在座位上。Tony开始用胯部摩擦他的潮热处，舌头钻在他的口中搅动。那双灵活的手无处不在，掀开他的衬衫，抚摸着底下的肌肤。手指蜷曲，夹痛了他一侧乳头。另一只手选择溜进他的头发，把他的头拉回来，再次吻着他的脖子。他呻吟出声。值得庆幸的是，这次Tony决定朝脖颈下方移动，时不时地偏离到锁骨处。

过了一会儿，Peter只是意识模糊地感觉到对方松开了他的头发，胯部的摩擦也离开了，让他发出烦躁的抱怨。当他试图寻回那些快感，双手抓住Tony的腰让他回来时，出乎意料的事发生了。Tony突然放开了他，还把他抛在对面座位上。

Peter被摔得晕头转向，越过车厢看见Tony露出诡计得逞的笑，斜倚在他的书包旁边，得体地架起二郎腿，像是刚才根本没有在车里跟他疯狂前戏。

显然，现在Peter成了那个蛋蛋发蓝的人。多讽刺。他被激怒了，焦躁地攀回Tony的膝盖，试图重启刚才热火朝天的车上运动。

当他双手捧着Tony的脸，拼命亲吻他时，他能感觉到对方的得意。虽然很生气，但是Peter决定管不了那么多了，挺起腰在刚才离开的地方碾磨起来。Tony的双手在他身上漫游，他紧紧抓住Tony的头发。这一系列的主动为他赢得了男人满意的赞许声。

“Stark先生，车已到达目的地。”提示音不合时宜地响起，同时车停了下来。

Peter恼怒地呻吟了一声，听见Tony对他们之间的立场对换报以讥诮的大笑。

Peter抓起他的书包，特意挂在身前挡住尴尬的地方，然后才下了车，气哼哼地朝电梯走去。当他注意到上回他打破的玻璃已经修好时，甚至有点被激怒了。

他到达电梯，回头看了一眼，发现Tony跟在他后面，但举止从容，脚步镇定，即使他被Peter抓得一团糟的头发仍然像个草窝。很好！

并且等在大厦门口的那个男人，Happy？他绷着个脸，像是根本没注意到自己老板刚在车里逗完一个未成年小男生。双倍的好！

Tony终于不慌不忙地走进了电梯。Peter从男人脸上的假笑可以看出，刚才那些慢悠悠的步子绝对是故意的。就这样，电梯在尴尬的沉默中上升，但Tony意外地开始视他为无物。即使电梯抵达顶层，Tony还是没有任何举动表明他很在意旁边的Peter。相反，他笔直地朝自己房间走去，把手机放在那张Peter非常确定他从来没用来办公过的办公桌上。

“你可以把你的包挂在墙上，”Tony开口说，并没有从办公桌后转身。“另外，你的衣服都洗好了，放在衣柜里，你晚些时候可以换上。”

Peter刚把包挂在墙上，就被人从后面抱住了。Tony是什么来到他身后的？这家伙怎么可能来得这么无声无息？Peter正纳闷着，Tony把他丢向大床。他灵活地以站立的姿势落地，摆出防御的架势，看到Tony朝他稍微扬起一侧眉。

“你是认真的吗？我本想跟你速战速决……你的意思是咱们先来个热身当作前戏？”Tony问道，拉开了自己的连帽衫拉链。他里面只穿了件很显身材的紧身背心，既没有隐藏胸口灼热的反射堆，也没有隐藏自己的肌肉。

“我们还没协商好呢。”Peter口干舌燥地回答。

“那么，你不觉得我在得到满足之后更容易被说服吗？因为，让我们实话实说吧，你永远不会拒绝跟我亲热，不管事后你有多少牢骚。所以不如我们先享受一些乐趣，然后再商量你的周末如何安排。这样对你也有好处，不是吗？”Tony说完，带上了一个不耐烦的眼神。

“谁知道呢，也许你在享受完你的乐趣之后，就命令Jarvis把我关在阁楼上。”Peter添了一句。

“老天啊！为什么你每时每刻都这么有戒心？我向你保证，我不会让Jarvis把你关在阁楼。高兴了？”Tony声称。

“哼，那你把背心脱掉。”Peter命令道。Tony翻了个白眼，然后照做了。一旦男人完全脱掉上衣，Peter立刻朝他飞了过来。“我是为了以防万一。”他一边回答一边不顾一切地亲吻Tony。

“好吧，你对每件事都太紧张了，亲爱的。”Tony嘟囔着，把Peter的双腿围在自己腰上。当Peter开始摸索自己的衬衣扣子时，Tony亲昵地用一只手环住他的腰。然而扣子才解了一半，Tony就失去了耐性，亲自撕扯起剩余的扣子。

“喂，别把我的扣子扯坏了！”Peter气喘吁吁地抗议。

Tony把他压在床头，根本没有要停下的打算。“乖，我会给你买更多扣子。”他草草承诺道，Peter感觉这可能是为了让他闭嘴。

他们胡乱踢掉鞋袜，拽下内裤，像打仗一样仓促激烈地来了一轮。但他们都射得太快，没有得到真正的满足。于是第二轮更加慵懒，带着缓慢的亲吻和骑乘。Tony双手滑过他的身体，惹得他控制不住地大声呻吟。

做完之后，他从Tony身上滚下来，躺在他的身侧。两人都屏住呼吸，回味着刚才的乐趣。Peter决定躺一会儿，渡过事后的迷糊期。但他突然感觉Tony在床上挪动，于是睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现Tony正伏在他的身体上方。

“我们说好就做一次的，”Peter嚷嚷，“你说话不算数！”

“反正我们还没讨论出结果，而且我也没看到你有什么不满。我的最终报价是这样：你可以在你婶婶的面包店里工作到周六五点半，然后回来陪我，直到周一早晨。并且晚上两点前不准睡觉，作为你周六不在的补偿。另外，周末不做爱这件事不予考虑。”Tony得意洋洋地笑着说。

“好吧，但是我可不跟你玩马拉松性爱，我有家庭作业要做。对了，我还想参观你的实验室，看看你是怎么开发高科技设备的。”Peter讨价还价。

Tony抿起嘴唇。“让你插手我的工作，难道不会给我带来很多麻烦吗？毕竟我们还不确定要在一起多久，我不认为我能放心让你进入我的实验室。”他用奚落的语气说。

“你已经允许我进过一次了嘛。如果你担心我会搞什么小动作，你可以让Jarvis监督我。”Peter央求道。

Tony的脸上出现了恼火。“Jarvis又不是保姆。我不准你进入实验室，”他看到Peter一脸沮丧，又让了一步，“除非我也在场。”

“那我们可说好了！”Peter高兴地回答。Tony又亲了亲他，手再次在男孩身上游移起来。他抚摸着Peter的屁股，给他的小家伙一个爱抚，让它兴奋地挺立起来。


	10. Chapter 10

在过去的三天里，他大概在想念Peter。Tony讨厌承认这一点。坏事是，他知道那个男孩抓住了他的要害，并且Peter也心知肚明。好事是，这是双箭头的。

Tony坏笑着从Peter身上离开，但男孩立即追了过来。“等等，等等，等等。你不是说你有家庭作业吗？”他一脸诚恳地询问，好像他才不是那个把Peter撩到发疯的人。当然，他自己在整个过程中也憋得要命。

“反正明天不是交作业的日子。”Peter理直气壮地回答，细长的手指抓住Tony的头发，继续亲吻他。

“那你为什么跟我说，你要做家庭作业？”Tony故意继续审问，只是想气气这个小鬼。

Peter将他拖拽回去，跨坐在他身上，给了他一个无动于衷的眼神。“我去洗澡。”小捣蛋鬼说，试图下床去。

但是‘试图’变成了‘徒劳’，因为Tony又把他压回床上。他毫不客气地亲吻Peter，唇齿碰撞时牢牢按住他的两只手腕。“在我跟你算清帐之前，休想洗澡。”他低声咆哮着，在Peter的脖颈上吻出一个红印。让这个小调皮自己想办法隐藏这个吻痕吧，跟大人耍小聪明就得受点儿惩罚。

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

当他们终于离开浴室——因为，干嘛不一起洗呢？可以节约水啊——Tony得意地注意到Peter脖颈上的新鲜吻痕。

“想吃点东西吗？”Tony询问着，一丝不挂地漫步到衣帽间入口，此时Peter正在嫌弃门口的新装饰品。

“好啊。”Peter回答，Tony看着他把背包放到床上。男孩朝背包弯下腰，这个角度让他看到了Peter腰上的暧昧红印。于是当Peter转过身，他还站在原地。

“你不打算去穿衣服吗？”Peter心平气和地问。显然，四轮热火朝天的床上运动已经满足了青少年的荷尔蒙。虽然Tony愉快地发现Peter脸颊微红。

“正要穿呢，我就被分心了。”Tony坦白地声称，然后继续走向衣帽间。Peter奚落了一声，还对这句话翻了个白眼。

“Jarvis，弹出外卖菜单。”Tony命令道，一边调整着他的亨利衫。当他穿好衣服走出去，看到Peter用手指点着菜单的窗口。

“吃中餐么？”Peter建议道。

“我愿意试试看。”Tony回答。

“那么，我要点牛肉西兰花，左宗棠鸡，牛肉炒饭，再来一份鸡肉串。”Peter一口气报出一堆吃的，还给了他挑衅的一瞥。

“继续，甜心。你把整个菜单点一遍都可以。”Tony回答，挪进了Peter的个人空间。“因为我们都知道，你还要点更多东西才能吃空我的银行。”他在Peter唇边喃喃地说，勾起男孩的嘴唇，给了他另一个慵懒的吻。

正要开启崭新的一轮，Jarvis突然打断了他。

“我在您最喜爱的中餐馆下单了。您需要点些什么吗，先生？”Jarvis突兀地问道。见鬼！他应该给Jarvis上一课，主题是不准不分时间和场合地打扰你的创造者。

“给我一份木须肉。”Tony粗声粗气地说。

他俯下身，正要再来一个吻时，突然停下了。只见Peter乐得肩膀发抖，笑声一瞬间在房间里爆发开来。

Tony略微生气，忍住没有跟着笑，决定开口问道，“你笑什么？”

“Jarvis打断你的时候，你表情太好玩了！”Peter设法平稳呼吸，有些上气不接下气。“哎哟，要是我刚才能拍下来多好。”他继续说，笑得双腿发软，从Tony身上滑了下来，只能靠抱住男人的腿才没有滚到地上。

“哦，等等！你有录像！Jarvis，回放录像！”Peter快乐地命令道。

“Jarvis，不准回放。”Tony咬牙切齿地说，“这根本不好玩。”

“可好玩了。”Peter一口反驳，把脸埋进Tony的裤腿里，想隐藏他的笑声，但这只是让他笑得更厉害了。

“好吧，够了。我们去起居室等外卖。”Tony宣布，领着一个狂笑不止的Peter离开房间。他们走到沙发旁边，Tony把咯咯直笑的男孩丢进沙发一侧，然后自己远远地找了另一张沙发坐下。他更换着电视频道，直到发现一些他稍微能接受的节目，继续用看电视来无视Peter。如果他能无视来自旁边的时不时的窃笑就好了，他得慢慢重组尊严，大概明天才能组完吧。

当食物终于送到时，Tony意识到他可能低估了Peter的饭量。看着Peter狼吞虎咽地咽下牛肉西兰花和炒饭，他在偷走一串烤鸡肉之前考虑问问小家伙要不要再点些吃的。

“你把这些东西吃到哪儿去了？”Tony终于问。

Peter抬头对他得意一笑，然后回答，“我的新陈代谢特别快。并且在面包店工作，你的力气永远不够用。不管你信不信，有次我吃得比这多多了。”

面对Tony不敢相信的眼神，Peter继续说，“在我第一次开始玩跑酷时，MJ和我吃得像一匹马。我们吃光了我点的东西，还远远不够。好吧，对我来说不够，对MJ够了，因为她的新陈代谢没有我这么快。不过我们俩仍然吃得像是在参加大胃王比赛。”

“然后呢？你们两个一起爬墙，就像两只小蜘蛛。小心她会吃了你。”Tony说，语气比这句话本身更刻薄。

“MJ是拉拉，显然。再说我现在又不想找女朋友。MJ会很高兴，她不用再跟我竞争Liz的好感了。Liz是双，她也不知道自己更喜欢MJ还是我。”Peter连忙澄清，还添了一个被激怒的眼神作为补充。“不管怎么说，我是我们两个中更善于爬墙的。MJ更喜欢从一个地方跳到另一个地方，就像一只猫，而不是蜘蛛。另外，只是因为我有朋友、朋友是女生，并不能代表我会跟她约会或滚床。这都二十世纪了。”

如果是别人，他可能会低下头，试图表达歉意，为自己的无理吃醋感到羞愧。然而，Tony不是‘别人’。Peter脖颈上的吻痕虽然被领子挡住了，也仍然是他的。他夹起一块左宗棠鸡吃掉，慢悠悠地开口，“我不喜欢跟别人分享我的私有物。”

“我不是私有物！并且从技术上来说，我更像是循环版一夜情。因为你有过的唯一一个认真的女朋友是Pepper Potts，还有你的工作。”Peter纠正道。这么说真有点伤感情，但他说的不是没有道理。

“我是不会让我的一夜情对象进我实验室的。并且，你应该从Steve说话的方式得知，你很快就会成为第三任。甚至比‘很快’还要快。你我之间，”Tony在他们两人中间打着手势，“比我单纯充当你的保护人或你单纯充当我的一夜情更复杂。”

“复杂？Rogers基本上就是想让我扮演你的小男宠，还能卖你个人情。”Peter不服气地嘟囔，但是身体不由自主地钻进了Tony的个人空间，“我已经看了足够多的电视，我知道这种狗血剧情会怎么收场。”

“这种问题就交给我去担心吧。”Tony安抚道，将Peter拖进一个慵懒而温情的吻中。“另外，如果你愿意，我可以当你的导师，给你一份正式的实习邀请，让你在那间实验室里跟我一起工作，还给你奖学金和新设备。你想要什么，我就给你什么。”

Peter叹了口气。“现在我感觉像是你要包养我。”

“怎么是包养呢？这叫有付出有回报。Peter，你配得上我将要给你的一切。这不是施舍，也不是我想雇一个秘书陪我玩办公室恋情。如果真的做出这个决定，我们就得干些实事出来。不过说实话，或许我们会时不时找点乐子，在正事完成之后。”

Peter被气笑了，释然道，“我考虑一下。”

“不，你应该明天早上再考虑，因为现在已经到睡觉时间了。”Tony反驳地说，然后赶着Peter返回卧室。‘一切都会好起来。我会确保我们好好的。’

 

( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) ( l: )( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) 

 

“先生，Potts小姐到了，想要见您。另外，我建议现在叫醒Parker先生，否则他上学会迟到。”Jarvis通告道。

Tony呻吟着从床上坐了起来，推了推Peter。“亲爱的，以你现在的状态，我不明白你要怎么按时到学校。”他问。

“我的手机呢？”Peter设法哼出一句。Jarvis升起窗帘，让光线照进卧室。“我一般等手机闹铃响了才起床。”

“手机在起居室，早上六点的时候开始响铃，然后没电了。现在是六点一刻。”Jarvis回答。

“好吧，难怪你起晚了。”Tony说。“好了，娃娃脸。”他说，倾身亲了亲Peter的脖子。“我先去洗漱，出来之后叫你。”

“Jarvis，你是算好了时间才叫我的吗？”Tony询问。

“是的，先生。我建议您先去洗澡，这样在八点开会之前有一点额外的时间。”

“很好。”Tony说着走进浴室。

洗完了澡，他返回卧室。当他看到Peter还在床上呼呼大睡，心里有一小部分被激怒了，而大部分在琢磨是该感恩还是该庆幸，Peter这个笨孩子竟然这么信任他。他爬回大床，没穿衣服，只围了一条浴巾，决定用一个独特的方式叫醒Peter。

“Peter，”Tony低语着，用鼻子蹭了蹭Peter的喉咙，“Peter。”他收到一声被打扰到的咆哮作为回答，不禁咧嘴一笑，“你知道，我从来不在早上滚床，但我可以为你开个先例。”说着他降下身子，给Peter口了起来。

一旦他的双唇在Peter身上安放好，Peter立刻大叫一声，低头瞪他，瞳孔都放大了一圈。考虑到现在是早晨，小家伙没多久就硬了。Tony迅速榨干了他，带着得意的笑容给了他一个吻。

“你有必要这么早就做这个吗？还有，你的衣服呢？为什么只有一条浴巾？”Peter现在彻底醒了，连珠炮似地发问，尽管他非常享受这个吻。

“首先，你又没拒绝我这样做。其次，我刚洗了个澡，没人会穿着衣服洗澡，除非他们想在浴室来一发，没时间脱衣服。第三，我来叫醒你，是因为浴室现在空了。你需要洗漱，准备上学。”Tony一边实事求是地回答，一边朝衣柜走去。他听见身后传来一声叹息，然后是安静的脚步声走向浴室。他挑了一套蓝色西装，搭配暗蓝色系的领带。衣着整齐之后，他朝厨房岛走去，Pepper正在那里等待。

“早上好，Pepper。”Tony一看到她便问候道，“为什么这么早过来？”

“我来让你为八点的会议做准备，顺便照料你的新人。”Pepper回答，把奶油干酪涂在一个面包圈上。

“Happy会照料他。还有，他的名字是Peter。所以那场会议到底有什么特别的，需要你一大早过来？”Tony漫不经心地问，一边从面前丰富的早餐转盘里拿了几片培根和一杯橙汁。当他没听到回答时，抬头瞥了一眼，发现Pepper一脸震惊。“你怎么了？”

“你从来记不住你猎物的名字。”Pepper回答。

“他不是我的猎物。Steve把他交给我保护。”Tony纠正道，感觉有点被冒犯了，但他省略了故事的一部分。

就在这时，Peter清清爽爽地走出卧室。当他迎上Pepper的视线时，动作迟缓了一分钟，然后Tony朝他招招手，让他来吃早餐。

“吃吧。”Tony命令道。Peter低下了头，似乎很感激能有些事做。幸好他已经拉起了连帽衫的领子盖住脖颈，否则Pepper一定会看到那些吻痕。

Pepper越过Peter的小脑袋给了Tony一个杀气腾腾的怒视，总算回答了他最初的问题。“我来这里是为了提醒你那些国内合资项目，比如你最近协助加利福尼亚解决的旱灾问题，以及你要更换目前的垃圾处理系统，换成更有效率和更清洁的方式。”

“我还以为我已经在加利福尼亚制定完了所有计划、敲定好了所有细节呢。”Tony皱眉。

“你是制定完了，但他们希望确保万无一失。那些人真的不想让他们的水质再次变差。”Pepper咬牙切齿地解释，一只眼睛盯着Peter。

“Happy什么时候能到这里，Stark先生？”Peter插了一嘴。

“他就在楼下。”Tony回答了他，又转向Pepper，“水是不会变差的。我设计了整套系统。只要没人弄砸，就不会出任何问题。你就这么告诉他们。”

“那我走啦。”Peter丢下这么一句就飞快地逃离了现场。“再见，Parker先生。祝您度过美好的一天。”Pepper在他身后叫了一声，他没回应。

当两个成年人听到电梯门关闭的声音时，Pepper立即转向Tony，双眼喷火。“这。到。底。是。在。搞。什。么。”她一字一顿地说。“天哪，Tony！那个孩子甚至还没成年！你怎么不去勾搭那些年纪到你一半的小姑娘！”她厉声质问。

“他是Steve送给我的生日礼物，”Tony底气不足地解释。

“就算是该死的上帝送的礼物我也不在乎！”Pepper气愤地说。“你知道万一杂志发现了他会怎么大做文章？这会给企业带来什么影响？”她毫不留情地责骂道，表情激昂狂暴。

Tony自信地说，“他们不会发现他的。我不会让他们发现。如果他们敢暗示一丁点儿，我们就以诽谤起诉他们。那孩子将在这里实习，我已经考虑周全了。”

说着，Tony朝电梯走去。Pepper在这天剩下的时间里没有再看到他。


End file.
